


Green With a Dash of Blue

by fezwearingjellybananas



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner's the apprentice sorcerer, Clint Barton's the apprentice guard. Quite a lot happens. But they've still got each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Banner, here, now."

"Coming Your Highness."

Bruce Banner was always told he was incredibly fortunate to be apprenticed to the King's son, second in line to the throne and accepted as the most accomplished sorcerer the kingdom had ever seen.

Covered in slime from collecting snails, Bruce wasn't so sure.

It wasn't just the slugs, Bruce thought, mind drifting as Prince Loki lectured him on yet another potion for undoing another sorcerer's spell (this time, for if a human had been turned into a living thing), it was the whole thing about being part of the court. It just wasn't Bruce. All the banquets and tradition and ceremony, he'd rather just have a cottage in the woods.

But here he was. And he could miss out on some ceremonies, he didn't need to be there every second of the day. Technically, Bruce was just an apprentice. Maybe appreciated to the Prince, but he'd been born a commoner. He'd only been chosen because Prince Loki said he had a natural affliction with magic. Which made some sense. Bruce was making little flashes of coloured fire when Prince Loki found him.

That had been four years ago. A lot had changed since then. For one thing, he could do a lot more than make flashes of flames now. For another, he'd been given a decent pair of trousers.

And now he was getting an education too. If there was one thing the Royal family was loved for, it was their decision not to exclude anyone from becoming an apprentice. The apprentice before Bruce had been a commoner too. She'd been the daughter of a blacksmith, but her and her brother had travelled a lot. Currently, she was raising her small twins with her husband. Bruce had met them both, and her brother. They were nice, he'd liked them.

There weren't many apprentices in the actual court though. The knights had squires, but they tended not to talk to Bruce. Lady Foster had a young girl who assisted her. Captain Rogers of the Royal Guard had one too. Except he wasn't a young girl. Nor an assistant, he was an apprentice as well. They were the closest in ages to Bruce, but still older. Just.

Speaking of...

Prince Loki dismissed Bruce and he went to find something to eat.

He ran into Captain Rogers's apprentice in the corridor near the kitchen.

"Well look who it is."

"Hi Sam."

"Hey Bruce. How's magic?"

"Magic's good, how's the Royal Guard?"

"Still no flying."

"Sucks. If it helps, I haven't met a dragon yet."

"You don't want to meet a dragon, you want to be a dragon."

"Have you seen them, how amazing would it be? Who wouldn't want to be a dragon?"

"I guess."

"You could fly whenever you want and breathe fire, I wonder if they lick copper and make their fire green, I would."

"Copper?"

"Oh, it's amazing, if you stick little flecks of copper in a fire they burn green."

"Anything else turn green?"

"Well, I haven't tried everything yet, but salt goes red."

"You've been flicking things at fires."

"I have not, I wanted to know what would happen. I've been collecting snails."

"Lovely."

"Yeah. It wasn't that bad."

"I'm not tasting whatever you were using that for."

"Don't get yourself turned into a bird and you won't."

"Just birds?"

"Anything alive really."

"I'll try not to."

"Oi, you two."

"My Lady Darcy, an honour to see you again, truly. You are looking most wonderful this evening. Stars may-"

"Shut up Sam. Heya Brucie. You're covered in something."

"Hi Darce. I've been collecting snails. Did you know copper burns green? It's amazing."

"So full of energy and excitement at that age, aren't they Sam?"

"I remember back when I was that young."

"Sam, you're three years older than me. Darcy, you're barely that. A couple of months at most."

"Still older."

"I don't think anyone gets as excited about all this as Bruce though," Sam said. "Maybe Selvig."

"He's taking on an apprentice."

"He's been saying that for years."

"He says he actually is this time."

"He said that last time. And the time before that."

"Can we get food now?" Bruce asked. "I'm really hungry."

"Are you two heading down to the kitchens?"

"Yes, Ian's down there."

"That is not what I asked Bruce Banner."

"It's what you were thinking though."

"Oh, shut up."

"Yes ma'am. I'll just go and get him for you."

"Don't you dare."

"Hey Ian, it's your gir- muph." Darcy tackled him to the ground.

"Will you two wait until after dinner to kill each other please?" Sam asked. "Come on. Honestly, pair of ten year olds, the both of you."

"I'm almost sixteen."

"Sure Bruce. Sure."

* * *

It wasn't hard to get to the top of the castle wall. Sam sat up there a lot. He liked heights. Bruce wasn't quite as good with them, he preferred being where he could run. He liked being able to run away, it made him feel safe almost. He didn't like being trapped.

Bruce sat with him anyhow, the two of them looking out of the castle grounds towards the town.

"Anything interesting?" Bruce asked as he sat down.

"Not today."

"You walking around?"

"Shouldn't you be getting in?"

"Probably."

"Look, there's someone. Down there. Never seen him before."

"Where?"

"Blond kid. Right there."

"What's he carrying?"

"It looks like a bow."

"It's not big enough, is it?"

"Maybe it's a short bow."

"What's the difference?"

"Funnily enough, a longbow's long and a short bow's short."

"Yeah, I know that, I lived in the country, seen loads of longbows, but how big is a short bow?"

"'Bout three foot instead of six."

"It could be then."

"Maybe. Where's Darcy?"

"Lady Foster needed her."

"Oh. Are you heading back?"

"Yeah."

"I probably should too. Tomorrow?"

"If I can make it out."

"See you then, little Brucie."

"See you later, old man."

Sam chuckled as Bruce headed back in, running back to his room and wrapping up in his blanket and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

They were back on the castle wall the next night, the three of them this time, just watching.

"Lady Romanoff's over there," Darcy said, pointing out the red hair. "Wonder what she's doing."

"Probably some secret spy stuff," Bruce said.

"You don't have any evidence to prove she's a spy."

"But that just proves she's a really good spy. If you're going to be a spy, the whole point is to not leave evidence."

"She's defiantly some kind of spy," Sam said.

"She's not a spy," Darcy insisted.

"Two against one, you did just get outvoted," Bruce said.

"What do you suppose that is?" Sam asked, changing the topic. A cart had just entered, colour flowing everywhere.

"Wasn't me."

"We know Bruce," Darcy said. "It looks like some kind of fabric."

"Maybe it's a tent," Sam said. "People don't cover most stuff with fabric that bright."

"Look, it's the boy from yesterday. Sam, look."

"What boy?"

"Bruce and I saw a boy yesterday with what looked like a bow."

"A boy with a bow and a tent," Darcy said. "You know what this means."

"I should tell Captain Rogers." Sam got up and headed to go back down. "He'll want to double check everyone. Darcy, would you tell Lady Foster?"

"I'll do that while you're telling the Captain if you want."

"What about me?" Bruce asked.

"You could stay here and keep an eye on them," Sam suggested. "Or you could go down there and distract them."

"I'll stay up here."

"Okay."

Sam and Darcy darted off while Bruce watched the boy. He turned and Bruce shuffled backwards. It didn't look as if he'd been seen.

Bruce watched as Captain Rogers approached them, blue tunic on, showing he was a member of the Royal Guard. Sam was stood slightly behind him and Bruce turned at the snort from behind him.

"Oh, he's got a sword hanging from his belt look Bruce, isn't out little Sam all grown up?" Darcy said, reappearing behind him. She was dressed in the usual dress, not as fancy as a noble woman, but certainty better than anything they'd had where Bruce was from. Bruce's own tunic was green, and itchy, but it matched Prince Loki's cape. Green was the sorcerer's colour, though being a prince, Prince Loki wore the cape rather than the traditional cloak. He wondered if it got in the way, it seemed like the sort of thing that would cause a problem with day to day stuff, let alone fighting. But lots of noble people seemed to like their capes, however impractical they were. Clothes were confusing Bruce had decided very early on.

"Did you tell Lady Foster?"

"No, she was with Prince Thor, wouldn't have been right to interrupt."

"Oh, they're moving."

"Is Sam coming back?"

"Doubt it. Probably best if we run back."

"I might see you in a bit."

"Maybe."

Bruce didn't get called anywhere, but when he got up in the morning he was granted the evening off. He suspected he knew why.

Which is why he found Sam and Darcy very quickly that evening.

"Do you have things to do?"

"I'm supposed to be keeping my eyes open," Sam said, "But we can watch. Sergeant Barnes suggested it."

"I've never been to an actual circus before," Bruce said. "Only seen them moving around."

"You'll love it," Darcy said.

* * *

There were people everywhere. Rich and poor. Bruce guessed everyone that lived in the city was here. People were blowing fire and doing magic tricks (even he missed whether some of them were really magic or just sleight of hand) and there was colour everywhere.

Darcy was right.

It was incredible.

Everyone hustled into the tent, most of them were standing around.

And the show began.

The acrobatics were amazing, but then the archers appeared. But Bruce could only focus on one.

The boy spun around, never missing a target like it was a dance and the bow was his partner. The purple of his costume shrouded them both, the bow shooting straight despite they bow's twisting. Bruce couldn't believe he was human, surely it was impossible to make most of these shots.

His blue eyes shone over at Bruce and he blushed.

And then it was over. The boy was gone, along with everyone else, the colour fading.

"So Bruce," Sam said. "What did you think?"

"Wow."

And that was all there was to say.

* * *

The circus put on another show the next night, but Bruce was given stuff to do. Darcy was busy too and technically Sam wasn't there to watch the show, he was there to be the apprentice to Captain Rogers of the Royal Guard.

But Bruce was still woken late at night and told to follow Prince Loki.

Bruce stood behind Prince Loki and looked at Darcy. She shrugged and they both turned as the doors opened and Captain Rogers entered, dragging someone along with him.

The boy looked terrified up at the King as Captain Rogers stepped back.

"We caught him in the vaults Your Majesty."

"The vault?"

"He claims to have been trying to help."

"What's your name?"

"C- Clint, Your Majesty. Clint Barton. But everyone calls me Hawkeye."

"What were you doing in the vault Master Barton?"

"I wasn't stealing sir, honest. Trick Shot and Swordsman went down there, I was going to stop them."

"Everyone else has left, it's your word alone."

"I'm not a thief sir, please believe me."

"How old are you Mr Barton?" the Queen asked.

"Fifteen ma'am. Almost sixteen."

"He's only a child."

"He has no evidence of his claims," the King said.

"I believe him," Lady Romanoff spoke up. "He doesn't seem like he's lying."

"And your suggestion, Lady Romanoff?"

"Give him work my lord. Good, honest work. The circus will have already left, they won't want to wait around once they know he's been captured, next time he might need to steal."

"We could take a second apprentice, my lord," Sergeant Barnes said.

"Bucky," Captain Rogers hissed. Bruce wasn't sure anyone else had heard. Sergeant Barnes was acting like he hadn't.

"The kitchens are full and his performance earlier showed he has experience with a bow. He's good too. Even Captain Rogers was impressed."

"Captain?" the King asked.

"He was good. And Sergeant Barnes could always take him on as his apprentice. It's just whether or not he can transfer his circus skills to that of a guard."

"And could you show him how Sergeant Barnes?"

"I could certainty try, Sire."

"Very well. It seems the Royal Guard has a new apprentice."

Everyone left, bowing on their way out, until it was just the King, Queen and two Princes.

"You are dismissed," Prince Loki told Bruce and he hurried out.

Sam had already gone, presumably with Captain Rogers, and Darcy with Lady Foster, so Bruce headed back to his bed.

* * *

He didn't see Sam the next day, and Darcy had to be quick and the following day was Sunday, their day off.

Bruce spent it in the library.

Or he intended to.

"Brucie, you're reading on your day off? For shame, you're supposed to be relaxing."

"I'm supposed to be learning to do magic."

"But it's a day off."

"For extra research."

"Spoil sport."

"And you've got a better idea for something to do."

"We haven't seen Sam for ages."

"Three days."

"Seems longer."

"There's been longer gaps."

"Maybe. Where is he anyway?"

"He'll be doing something for Captain Rogers."

"Oh yes, the new apprentice. So, what do you think?"

"I haven't met him yet."

"Yeah, but you couldn't keep your eyes off him at the circus."

"I, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really. Because from where I was standing, it looked like he'd caught your attention. Does Bruce have a crush?"

"No."

"Brucie, are you lying to me?"

"I'd just never seen anything like it before."

"Oh really, are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Something tells me- Hi Sam."

"Hi Darcy. What are you two on about?"

"Nothing. Haven't seen you for ages Sam. Been busy?"

"Yeah," Sam said, eyeing Darcy suspiously. "Bruce, you doing anything important?"

"Well, I was, then Darcy turned up so I guess I'm not anymore."

"Great, I have a day off."

"What about the new apprentice?" Darcy asked.

"Doing something with Sergeant Barnes, why?"

"No reason. Just thought you should introduce him to Bruce."

"Neither of you have met him, have you?"

"No. But I'm sure Bruce is anxious to find out more about circuses." She didn't flinch under the glares Bruce was throwing her.

"Right. So what are you doing?"

"I need to finish this," Bruce said. "But if they'll let me borrow it, a walk wouldn't hurt."

* * *

It wasn't a long walk.

And then the next day Bruce was busy, Tuesday Sam was, Wednesday Sam was, Thursday Bruce was so it wasn't until Friday Bruce actually had a chance to talk to Sam.

They ended up on the castle wall again.

Bruce was sitting up there with Darcy when Sam appeared.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Sam."

"Hey Sam."

"Bruce, Darcy, this is Clint Barton."

"Hi," Darcy said. "Clint Barton. Nice name. Saw you at the circus. Bruce couldn't take his eyes off you."

"Er…" Clint started.

"Darcy, don't scare him," Sam said. "Ignore her. Bruce had never been to a circus before, he couldn't take his eyes of any of it."

"I'm right here. You're both trying to make me sound weird."

"Brucie, you are weird, you spend your free days in the library."

"I had stuff to do."

"Darcy here is-"

"Lady Foster's helper kind of person," Bruce said. "She would be a lady in waiting, but Darcy's about as much of a lady as Sam."

"Handmaiden Bruce, it's called a handmaiden. And I could be a lady."

"You knocked out Prince Thor the first time you met him."

"Yes I did."

"Why are you proud of that?"

"Have you seen him, I floored the guy."

"You hit him with a frying pan."

"In my defence, I didn't know he was the prince."

"You hit the prince with a frying pan," Clint said.

"Twice."

"And you ended up Lady Foster's handmaiden."

"Oh no, I was already her handmaiden, kind of. More just a friend. This was what, three years ago?"

"Well, you got here after me and that was four," Bruce said.

"About three then. Tell you what, he was pretty impressed I took him out. I wouldn't advise doing it. You'll probably be arrested. You know who he is. And his brother, Bruce?"

"His brother is Prince Loki."

"And that's all you have to say."

"There's no other way to describe him. I'm very grateful to him for providing me with an education and a home."

"You'd rather live in the woods. Bruce here is Prince Loki's apprentice."

"So, you must be quite important."

"Not really. He just said I have a talent for magic. I was born in the outer villages, my parents work on a farm. I grew up helping out there. I was only in the city because we were delivering some sheep to market. I'm not very important at all."

"He just got lucky," Darcy said.

"He was making flashes of coloured flames in his hands, that's not luck, that's talent," Sam said. "I was there, Prince Loki said he had talent. Bruce, you've gone red."

"Magic?" Clint asked. "You know real magic?"

"Erm, yeah."

"Really?"

"I'm just an apprentice."

"But real magic? Not just tricks?"

"There was magic at the circus."

"Yeah, but most of that's pretend and still. Not many people can do actual, real magic."

"Show him Bruce," Darcy said.

Bruce made a little flicker of a flame appear in his hands. Clint seemed speechless and even Sam was a little impressed, even though he'd seen it before. It went out and Bruce smiled shyly.

"That was amazing."

"So was your shooting. What I saw at the circus. I thought that was magic."

"Nah, I've just been practising for years."

"Bruce, we should be getting back," Darcy said. "Before it gets too late. Tomorrow, Sam?"

"Unless something happens, tomorrow."

"Bye Sam. Bye Clint."

"Bye Darcy. Bye Bruce."

They climbed down and headed back into the castle.

"You like him."

"Shut up."

"Look at that little smile."

"I don't."

"Just you wait and see Brucie. Just you wait."


	2. Chapter 2

"So," Bruce said as he and Clint sat on the castle wall a few days later. "How are you enjoying your apprenticeship?"

"It's nothing like the circus. I'm learning a lot though. Sergeant Barnes was showing me how to spot which people are about to cause trouble yesterday. He says if I can use my eyes to pick out stuff then shoot from far away, we'll have a great advantage."

"He stuck up for you."

"He did and now I'm his apprentice. He's pretty great."

"The blue suits you. Matches your eyes."

"Ha. It's nice. The blue. I do like purple, but it's nice to look at it and be part of something. What about you?"

"Me?"

"You're apprentice to a prince and learning magic, that's way cooler than a Royal Guard."

"I guess. It's a lot of work."

"I suppose it must be, must be hard too."

"Yeah. But all that archery practise, that must have been hard."

"I guess so. It wasn't easy on my fingers, that's for sure."

"Your fingers?"

"Yeah, where the string is. You only hold it on the tips of three of your fingers, you just use the strength of your arm."

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Not so much anymore, I grew callouses." He showed Bruce his hands. "See?"

"Don't they hurt?"

"No. They did at first. Then the callouses grew and now they don't."

"I thought archers wore gloves."

"Most do. I didn't have any. So I didn't."

"Oh."

"Does it hurt when you make fire?"

"No. It never has. Prince Loki said it was because I made it so it wouldn't hurt me. I don't understand it."

"It's magic, I don't think you're supposed to."

"Probably not. I should be getting back."

"Okay then. I'll see you another day."

"We come up here most nights, just for a little bit. I don't know where Darcy and Sam went."

"Sam said something about a sword."

"Oh, taking them to the blacksmith, right."

"The blacksmith?"

"We normally have Sundays off, we can show you around if you want."

"That would be nice."

"I'll see you Sunday then. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow. Bye Bruce."

"Bye Clint."

* * *

Bruce met Sam and Clint by the kitchens the next morning. Darcy wasn't far behind.

"Clint said Bruce suggested we show him around," Sam said. "You up for that Darcy?"

"Sure am."

"Where were you yesterday?" Bruce asked.

"Oh, erm, sewing. I was, I was fixing Lady Foster's dress."

"Where to first?" Sam asked. "It's Sunday, there won't be lots of people about."

"I think the market square," Bruce said.

* * *

"That does sound like a spy."

"See Darcy, Clint agrees, she is defiantly a spy."

"She's not a spy, Bruce."

"She is a spy."

"If she's a spy, I will borrow a suit of armour and go to battle."

"Her suit of armour?"

"No way. Lady Sif has some, she's a bit less scary. Or maybe just borrow some from Sir Stark."

"Who's Sir Stark?" Clint asked.

"Sir Tony Stark. Blacksmith by day, knight by night."

"A blacksmith?"

"He's not a blacksmith," Sam said. "He's more an inventor. But his family were knighted for their inventing stuff."

"Do you think he's ever gone to battle?" Bruce asked.

"He's friends with James Rhodes."

"The James Rhodes?"

"Yep."

"Who's James Rhodes?" Clint asked.

"He's pretty much in charge of the whole army," Sam said. "He rode into battle on a dragon once."

"A dragon?"

"Plus there was that one time he saved Prince Thor's life," Bruce said.

"More like six times," Darcy said. "James Rhodes is pretty much a legend. Didn't he turn down a knighthood?"

"Said he was better off just a soldier with his men," Sam said. "I'm going to be just like him one day."

"James Rhodes," Clint said. "I've never heard of him."

"He's pretty great," Darcy said. "I'm surprised, most people have. Probably won't see him around. You might meet Sir Stark though, he normally likes to look things over in the Royal Guard's armoury."

"Captain Rogers normally gets a bit annoyed with those visits. He likes things simple and easy to use, Sir Stark's very flamboyant. They're opposites. It shows sometimes."

"Most of the time," Bruce said. "That's why Sam normally takes the swords to be sharpened."

"I don't mind. Oh, we need to show you where that is. He won't be there today, or he shouldn't be, but he'll probably want to make you special arrows. He's like that. Bruce and he would probably be good friends, but he's always busy with apprentice stuff."

"I'm not Sir Stark's apprentice."

"Who else is there at court we need to introduce Clint to?" Darcy asked. "We've covered Sir Stark and James Rhodes."

"Lieutenant Colonel," Bruce added. "That's the official name I think."

"And he knows Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes."

"There's the other guards," Sam said. "They just go by nicknames. Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, Jacques Dernier and James Montgomery Falsworth, he goes by Monty because everyone is called James, seriously. Even Sergeant Barnes is really called James, but he's Bucky. And then there's Peggy Carter, she's not officially a guard, but she's pretty much in charge. Captain Rogers has it bad for her."

"Peggy Carter. Is she the lady that was there yesterday?"

"Probably. You can tell, if Captain Rogers was trying to work out how to flirt, then yes."

"And there's Prince Thor and his knights," Bruce said. "They're kind of their own thing. They go by Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Sirs Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun. And Lady Sif is actually a lady, but she's probably the best fighter out of all of them. There's other knights, but those four and Prince Thor are the ones who go out and do knight stuff. Sir Heimdall is the King's most trusted knight."

"Lady Foster is Prince Thor's betrothed," Darcy said. "She's lovely. And Erik Selvig, he's the physician. He's taking on an apprentice, but he's been saying that for years."

"Then there's Lady Romanoff, she's the Queen's personal spy," Bruce said. "Don't look at me like that Darcy, you know there are spies."

"So if she was a spy, wouldn't it make sense for her to be working with them?"

"There's Sir Stark's wife, but she doesn't live at court," Sam said. "And there's Ian in the kitchen."

"Samuel Wilson, don't you dare."

"Darcy likes him."

"Right, you're dead."

"Should we stop them?" Clint asked as Darcy pounced on Sam and the two rolled around in the street.

"Nah, they'll sort themselves out," Bruce said. "I know the greatest bakery. They sometimes have leftovers from the week on Sundays."

"Really?"

"Come on, I'll show you."

* * *

Bruce turned sixteen. Clint wasn't far behind.

Clint was now as good a friend as Sam and Darcy, maybe even more so. Sam started having less time free, he was approaching the end of his apprenticeship.

It was mostly studying for Bruce that year. Lots more boiling things, making different concoctions of things. There weren't many big changes at court, except Sam being formally introduced as a soon to be guard. That was just shaking hands with people and Bruce wasn't really involved, since he wasn't nineteen yet. He was present, as Prince Loki's apprentice he had to be, but he was stood behind him rather than doing anything.

So sixteen passed without incident.

Seventeen did not.

* * *

"Sam?"

"It'll be all right Darcy."

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you three."

"I'm staying with you," Clint said. "I've been ordered to guard Lady Foster."

"So Clint I can keep an eye on, Sam?"

"I'll try not to go too far, but I'm going out there, yes."

"I am too."

"Bruce, you're not a soldier."

"But they've got sorcerers, we need them too. I'll be fine."

"You'd better be," Clint said. "If you die, I'll kill you."

"That's not-"

"Just take it Bruce. Be careful."

"I'm good at careful."

* * *

Bruce stood next to Sam on the castle wall, keeping watch for Laufey and his forces. They stood in silence, eyes locked on the horizon, as the others waited below.

"There," Sam said. Bruce nodded and a red flash lit up the sky. They both scrambled down the wall, where the ladder had been left in for them. Sam leapt from the last few rungs, almost like he was flying, and he and Bruce ran after the others, who had already started moving. Sam had a sword at his side, Bruce deciding his tunic wouldn't be enough to protect him, but he couldn't give Sam armour. He was just dressed in his tunic as well, but at least his magic should protect him a bit. Not that he was any good at protection spells yet, but there was still time.

He hoped.

The drawbridge pulled shut as they left the city.

They stuck to walking just behind Captain Rogers and the two princes. Prince Thor's four closest knights were each leading groups of people.

"Sam," Captain Rogers said, calling him over as they came to a stop, people spreading out, creating a wall of shields. Bruce stayed back as he gave Sam his orders.

"Careful out there kid," Sergeant Barnes said. He seemed to be talking to Bruce. "You're Sam and Clint's friend, aren't you?"

"Yes sir."

"War's no place for a child."

"I'm seventeen, sir."

"My point exactly. Clint's still in the castle, he should be safe, but if anything happens to you he won't. Steve."

Sergeant Barnes walked off, leaving Bruce slightly confused. Sam came back over.

"What did he say?"

"That I should keep my eyes on you."

"Why?"

"Because I was told to. I suppose he's trying to keep us out of trouble. Hasn't Prince Loki told you what to do?"

"He's talking to Prince Thor."

"You have a sword though."

"Yes. See?" Bruce pointed to where it was sitting in a scabbard at his side, much like Sam's. He'd borrowed it, or rather, Clint had insisted Bruce take his. He had his arrows. Bruce did argue, but Clint wouldn't take no for an answer. _Just so I know you're safe out there_ , he'd said, pressing it into Bruce's hand that morning. Bruce did point out he had no idea how to use one. But Clint wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Just stay close to me."

* * *

"He'll be fine."

"I hope so Darcy. Both of them."

"Bruce will come back, Clint. Sam won't let him not."

"I know he'll come back. It's what state they bring him back in that I worry about. My lady."

"No need for formalities, not at this time."

* * *

Battle raged around them. Bruce hadn't drawn Clint's sword, he'd curled up in a ball instead. The ground churned up at their feet, rain pouring from the sky. Arrows had blackened the sky before the first swords clashed and it was all Bruce could see, brown and red, brown and red, red, red, so much red. He ducked from swords and used small blasts of magic to push arrows away from people. He couldn't do this, too many people, so much red…

"Sam!"

Sam swung his sword at Bruce's warning, the man falling down. Bruce couldn't see if he was breathing or not. He decided he didn't want to know. Bruce waded through the mud towards him, trying to run, but it was too wet.

"Bruce. Just stay with me, come on."

"I can't tell who's who."

"Just follow Captain Roger's rule. If they're attacking you, they're bad."

"But what if they're not and they just don't recognise us?"

"Bruce Banner, stop fussing and run."

Bruce glued himself to Sam's side as the two of them tried to make their way away from all the fighting. They caught glimpses of Prince Thor fighting side by side with Prince Loki, both of them directing their attacks at the men between them and Laufey. Captain Rogers was using his shield more than sword, the circular one designed by Sir Stark's father. Sam pushed Bruce's head down as a sword swung at him, Bruce falling to the ground as Sam blocked it. A burst of green shot out of Bruce in fear, knocking the solider down. Sam dragged him back up and they continued running. Bruce attempted to draw the sword he'd be given, but it was unfamiliar in his hands and he fumbled.

"Just leave it," Sam said. "Come on."

"It's Clint's."

"He won't care, it's just a sword, it's you he can't replace, come on!"

They swerved, Sam clashing swords with anyone who came near.

Someone pushed them apart as they fought with Sam, Bruce trying to get back to him, but he couldn't. He could see Laufey's sorcerer aiming at Sam though and Bruce panicked, not really paying attention to what spell he shot at him. Probably a protection one? Hopefully. You never know, it might have even gone right.

Bruce cowered at the sword approaching him, closing his eyes and shooting out whatever magic he could. Someone grabbed him. Swords still clashed around him, Bruce keeping his eyes tightly shut, trying not to think about what might have happened to Sam. He tumbled to the ground, shaking, a second arm pulling him up onto something. Bruce opened one eye, opening the second and frowning as he found himself above everyone else. He didn't look around at whoever was holding him in one arm and the horse's reign in the other. The battle seemed to be stopping, but that didn't mean he could be kept prisoner or something. They had seen him do magic.

Bruce shut his eyes again.


	3. Chapter 3

Whoever it was that was holding him lifted Bruce off the horse, sitting him on the ground. He squinted through one eye.

"It's all right," the man chuckled. "I'm definitely on your side."

"You would say that though, wouldn't you?"

"I don't believe we've met. James Rhodes. Most people call me Rhodey."

Bruce blinked his eyes open, looking at him. This was James Rhodes? The James Rhodes? But he'd just saved Bruce.

"It's over. We're collecting everyone we can," he said, as if he'd just read Bruce's mind.

"Did you find Sam?"

"Your fellow apprentice friend? He's with Prince Loki, that's why I was asked to find you. He says he needs to know what spell you used."

"I don't remember. I think I tried to make a shield, but I wasn't paying attention."

"Didn't think you would be. You're on healing duty I've been told. Report to Lady Sif, she's coordinating it at the moment."

"Yes sir."

Bruce stood up and pushed through the crowds of people. He could see Lady Sif standing up, a bandage around her arm, taller than most of the people there. He wasn't quite sure how to approach a lady, nor a knight, and certainly not someone who was both, but she motioned for him to come over.

"Banner?"

"Yes my lady."

"Take care of as many people as you can."

"Yes my lady."

Bruce ended up covered in blood. It wasn't his and he hoped he never had to see some of the things he'd seen ever again, the cries of pain alone would give him nightmares for the rest of his life. Bruce could feel himself trying not to shake as he applied bandages and helped calm people.

Bruce almost collapsed when there was time for him to sleep. He managed to sleep for a few hours before the sun rose.

* * *

Bruce rubbed his face. He'd managed to clean most of himself in the rain, but he was still covered in mud and could smell the results of yesterday on him. He could see others starting to rise, most people were fine, but he didn't know what would happen now. He could see the royal tent and made his way over as quietly as he could, waiting outside. Prince Thor emerged before Prince Loki, nodding at Bruce. Rhodey Rhodes was nearby.

"Prince Loki went back to the castle to inform his parents of the defeat of Laufey," he said. "Your friend went with him. You sure did a number on that boy."

"What happened?"

"No idea, but he was passed out when I saw him. He lived though, you were strong enough to partially block a fully trained sorcerer's magic. I think he'll be fine."

"Oh good."

"Come on, everyone's heading back. Hopefully that will be your only experience of battle. Laufey's dead."

"Won't that just make them more cross?"

"Maybe. Or maybe they won't try again. I don't know his heir, I doubt you need to concern yourself with it. Best to just stick to your studies."

"Thank you sir."

"Don't worry about it. Tony would like you, you know anything about engineering?"

"Only fixing things on the farm sir."

"Still. That's exactly up his street, we'll have to introduce you. There you go, people starting to head back now. I need to go and talk to Prince Thor a second, I trust you know your way home."

"Yes sir."

"Good lad. Off you go then."

Bruce hurried after the people who were starting to leave.

He arrived back at the castle, at the servant's entrance. Clint and Darcy rushed out to him, Clint supporting Bruce as he fell into his arms.

"Told you I'd come back."

"Oh Bruce, are you all right?"

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Oh Brucie, come on, let's get you inside. What happened?"

"Lots of blood, lots of things I never want to see again and not at all glorious." Clint helped him down the corridor. "And I lost your sword. I'm sorry Clint, I lost your sword, I don't have it, I lost-"

"Bruce, it's fine, you're back and you're safe that's all that matters. It's fine. You did it, you're home."

"What about you two?"

"Clint was great," Darcy said. "Anyone who came near got an arrow pointed at them. No one could have touched Jane, not unless he wanted them to."

"You're good at your job then."

"Stop worrying about me, we need to get you cleaned up."

"It's not my blood. Mostly."

"You're still covered in muck and grime, Bruce, you need a bath."

"I'm not going to get a bath, don't be silly."

"Yes you will," Darcy said. "We can get you a bath."

"Banner," Prince Loki said as they rounded the corner, Clint still holding onto Bruce. Lady Foster was standing with him. "You survived. If you'd just-"

"Oh, give him a day Loki," Lady Foster said. "Look at him."

"He can have a few hours, we need to sort out Wilson for Rogers."

"Steve won't mind. Just give him a chance to get himself cleaned up, he's exhausted."

"Very well."

"Bring him up Darcy, he could do with a hand."

Bruce couldn't really remember getting to Lady Foster's room, but he did remember Clint helping him. He protested slightly as he undressed him, but Clint gave him a look.

"Would you rather Darcy did it?" Bruce shook his head. "Well then. She's gone to find clean clothes from your room."

"Can't I go find my bed?"

"Not until we get some of this mud off you. You're lucky no one's been up to empty Lady Foster's bath yet."

"Yuck. It's all wet."

"You are tired. Come on, just a little wash, for me."

"How come you're still wearing clothes?"

"Because I'm not disgusting like you, so I don't need one." Bruce splashed him. "Thanks, that's really mature."

"Where's Sam?"

"I don't know, Prince Loki brought him back last night, we didn't see anything. I almost shot him."

"What, Sam?"

"No, Prince Loki."

"Oh. I think you would have been in trouble for that."

"Yeah, just a bit. I think you're clean."

"I'm feeling cleaner."

"I'll go and see if Darcy's back with those clothes yet." Clint was only a little bit, probably not even a minute, and he handed Bruce the pile. "Need a hand getting dressed?"

"I think I'm all right."

"Right. I'll wait outside for you."

Bruce emerged, fully dressed, to see Lady Foster talking to Darcy and Clint.

"Oh, erm…"

"Don't worry Bruce, we're glad to see you're all right."

"Thank you Lady Foster."

"That's quite all right Bruce. You were very brave."

"I don't feel very brave. I think I would have died without Sam."

"And Sam may have died without you. War is very scary Bruce. Darcy tells me you have an interest in the sciences."

"Oh yes, Lady Foster. They're very similar to magic. There's all sorts you can do."

"My personal interest is in the stars. They're fascinating, are they not? I've tracked their movements across the sky many times, it corresponds with the time of year and you can predict it years in advance. And you can tell where you are by the stars."

"They are wonderful my lady."

"I'm sure Loki's looking for you. Run along now Bruce."

"Thank you my lady."

Bruce made his way back to Prince Loki's work room as fast as he could. Prince Loki frowned, then showed him in. Sam was lying on his side, the bed cloths pulled up.

"What can you tell me about these?" he asked, pulling them back revealing two large brown wings.

"Erm."

"Clearly they were a result of your actions."

"I don't know. Unless he was intending to transform Sam and I only partly blocked it?"

"It's a shame."

"Why?"

"I can't undo a partially undone spell."

"Oh dear."

"I can hide the effects, but it won't be permanent. If you shot the protection spell, you won't be able to change him back either, only Laufey's sorcerer."

"Oh dear."

"You can try undoing your spell, if not, send him to me when he wakes up."

"Yes Sire."

Bruce sat down next to Sam as Prince Loki left, focusing on trying to put Sam back to normal, but it wasn't quite working. Clint brought up some food.

"You didn't get any breakfast. Sergeant Barnes told me what happened. Is he really stuck?"

"Prince Loki thinks he knows a way to hide them, so he can just be normal Sam until he needs them. And Sam does like flying."

"He won't mind. Eat, then get some sleep. There's not really anywhere for you to sleep, but just try."

"I'm fine Clint."

"Eat."

"Okay."

* * *

"Flipping heck," Sam said. "Ow."

"Shush," Clint said. "Bruce is sleeping."

"'M not, 'm awake. I'm awake." Bruce yawned from his chair.

"Go back to sleep."

"I'm supposed to be watching Sam."

"Bruce. Go back to sleep."

"I wasn't asleep."

"What happened?" Sam asked. "There was Laufey's guy and Bruce yelled and then I think I passed out."

"I am so sorry," Bruce said.

"Why? I'm pretty sure you saved my life. Is there any reason I feel heavier than normal? Does that make sense?"

"Erm, you have wings."

"Bruce, you're one of my best friends. But I think you've lost it. I'm not surprised, really, you went through a lot and if you're tired..."

"No, really, you do," Clint said. "I think they're falcon wings."

"And I think the two of you have lost it, I can't- Holy cow."

"Told you so."

"But I have wings."

"That is what we said."

"But they're growing out of me."

"Yeah, guess he was going to turn you into a bird," Bruce said. "And I'm not great at protection spells, it only half worked. Which we think means you're stuck like this."

"Bruce Banner, did you turn me into a human-bird hybrid."

"Technically no, I just stopped you being turned into a full bird."

"Bruce."

"I said sorry."

"Look on the bright side," Clint said. "You can probably fly now."

"You think so?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I'm not the one with wings growing out of my back, you're the expert."

"I think you should go and tell Captain Rogers Sam's awake," Bruce said. "While I-"

"Get some more sleep."

"Go and find Prince Loki."

"And then get some more sleep."

"I did sleep yesterday."

"Well? Long enough?"

"No, but-"

"Sleep."

"Clint, stop worrying about me, Sam's the half bird here."

"Sam got plenty of sleep, you need to do the same. You fell asleep in my arms while we were walking, you're exhausted."

"More hungry. I used a lot of magic."

"Fine. I'll find Captain Rogers, then I'll find more food."

"I'm fine, it's not the first time I've been hungry, Clint." Bruce's eyes locked with his and neither of them moved until Clint relented.

"I'll be back."

"Look at him, getting all protective of you," Sam said as the door shut behind Clint. "How sweet."

"He's been worry about everyone. He didn't know what was happening, and we didn't know what had happened to you."

"I think he's most worried about you."

"I'm older than him."

"Just."

"Six months."

"He cares about you a lot."

"We're friends. I'm going to find Prince Loki, don't try jumping out the window."

* * *

"I'm afraid it can't be undone, not if two sorcerers have already interacted to create it, Father," Prince Loki said as Sam stood in front of the court. They'd brought him there almost as soon as he woke up, everyone looking at Bruce. He was stood at the side, next to Clint, who had taken Bruce's hand in his own when he noticed Bruce was shaking slightly.

"You all right?" He whispered, smiling. Bruce nodded. "Liar."

"I'm fine."

"You're as white as a sheet."

"The most I can do is charm them to fold away to nothing unless he wills them into being used," Prince Loki continued, seemingly unaware Clint had spoken at all.

"Very well. And your apprentice?" the King asked.

"We shall be having words later."

"Allow me," Prince Thor said, stepping forwards. Prince Thor was having words, Bruce was sure he was dead. Good thing he was already ghost coloured. Prince Loki gave a curt nod and left with Sam and Captain Rogers. Everyone departed until it was just Thor and Bruce left. Clint looked reluctant, but he knew he wouldn't be allowed to stay and Sergeant Barnes was waiting. "What is your name, apprentice?"

"Bruce. Bruce Banner, Your Highness. Well, it's Robert Bruce Banner, but everyone calls me Bruce."

"Bruce then. What were you intending to do? I do not believe we were told the whole story."

"Make a shield round Sam so the spell couldn't hit him, Sire."

"Did you know what the spell was?"

"No sir. I just wanted to make sure. I panicked, I wasn't paying attention to what he was doing or what I was doing."

"You were trying to protect your countryman."

"My friend, Sire. He's my friend."

"Trying to protect your friend. Then it was simply a mistake we can forget about."

"But Sam's stuck with wings."

"He didn't seem too upset by the prospect. If Loki asks, I gave you a good talking to. Sometimes I fear he is too hard on his apprentices."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

"It can be easy to make mistakes in the heat of battle. It is a terrifying place, young Bruce, and yet here you are. You could have saved Sam's life for all we know. You made an honest mistake trying to do the right thing. Run along then. Careful with the Guard apprentice."

"I promise I won't use anymore magic on him."

"That's not the apprentice I was talking about."

Bruce pondered his words as he left.

* * *

Bruce didn't sleep well that night, every time he closed his eyes he could see it again. It was a quiet day the following day, he was still helping treat some of the wounded. Bruce mostly worked on his own, Prince Loki helping a bit and some of Selvig's old apprentices (not that there were many) doing their bit. Lady Foster was down there too, she knew a lot about healing, though she hadn't been apprenticed to Selvig, he'd still taught her a lot. The physician himself was nowhere to be seen, but Bruce remembered hearing something a few weeks before Laufey about something in some of the outer villages.

He didn't sleep well again that night. Darcy and Clint seemed to notice, picking up on him being tired at dinner.

Bruce crawled into bed, lying awake, staring at the ceiling. He sighed, not sure how much sleep he'd get before his nightmares woke him.

It must have been around midnight the door creaked open. Bruce tensed, not moving until the lump landed on him.

"It's just me," Clint said. "I came to help you sleep."

"You worry too much."

"Probably, but you keep giving me cause to."

"You can't sleep here."

"I know. I just thought I'd sit until you fall asleep yourself."

"Clint you are lying on top of me."

"Sorry. I'll get up." He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Bruce expectantly. Bruce sighed.

"How did you know I would be awake?"

"Because you haven't been sleeping, it's as clear as the nose on your face." Clint lightly tapped it. Bruce was glad it was dark, he was pretty sure he'd gone red.

"I'm fine."

"Then why aren't you sleeping?" Bruce didn't have an answer for that. "It's nightmares, I know. I had the same after my parents died, my brother used to wait for me to fall asleep first so he could be sure I did sleep."

"I didn't know you had a brother. You don't talk about before very much, and I've never heard you talk about anything before the circus."

"I don't have fond memories. It's much better here. What about you? You've never really talked about it either."

"There's not really much to tell."

"What did you do?"

"Just helped really. Everyone did, all the adults worked on the farm and all the children got roped into helping. My mother was lovely, I miss her. I used to help fix things when they got broken, everyone used to bring all the tools and bits."

"I bet they were all impressed with your magic."

"No one really knew. I didn't practise around people because they thought I was weird already and I haven't been home since I got apprenticed to Prince Loki and that wasn't even there, that was a delivery."

"You said you'd been here four years when I arrived."

"Must have been about that, yep."

"That was almost two years ago Bruce, you haven't been home in six years?"

"You haven't been home either."

"I don't have a home to go to, you do. You have a mother."

"You do have a home, with the Royal Guard. Captain Rogers will probably keep you around forever. And here's been fine for the past six years, I've had Sam. He's never been home either. I mean, he lived in the city so he does occasionally see his family, but he prefers it here. And Darcy too, I don't remember her ever leaving. But her family have always worked for Lady Foster's family, so she's known her since she was a little girl. That could count."

"Bruce, you've never been home. Ask for time off."

"It's not that I can't go home. It's that I don't really want to. Here's much nicer. You've never asked to go and see your brother."

"I don't know where he is. He left the circus one day, never came back. Right you. Sleep."

"You're like my mother."

"Someone needs to be clearly, seeing as you never visit. Go on. I'm waiting."

"Fine."

Bruce drifted off under Clint's watchful eye.

He didn't have nightmares.

* * *

They missed one Sunday, Bruce was still helping with the wounded, Sam and Clint were both cleaning up everything, but they had the next one. They were sitting in their usual spot, on top of the castle wall, where they could see most of the city.

Sam unfurled his wings, just relaxing, none of them talking as they finally had a chance to stop running around.

"Will you stop talking Darcy?" Sam said after a while.

"I'm not saying anything!"

"You keep going on and on about my wings."

"Sam, the only thing that's made noise from the past twenty minutes is that bird," Clint said.

"But then... Oh, you are joking me."

"What?"

"I thought I was hearing voices before, but it was you lot, wasn't it?"

"No? Sam, you feeling all right?" Bruce asked.

"No, I don't think they do get it. Can you understand me too? Yeah, course you can, stupid question. No, they're not, they're idiots. Oh. Thanks. Yours are lovely as well. Of course, of course, I understand, can't let those eggs get cold. Bye. Bruce Banner what the hell did you do to me?"

"Does it help if I apologise again?"

"What was that about?" Darcy asked. "And you should be thanking Bruce, you could have died but he saved you."

"So, turns out I can now talk to birds."

"Huh."

"I am so sorry."

"Bruce, it's not your fault. Well, it is, but I'm not cross with you. You did save my life. Even if I somehow ended up a weird human bird hybrid because of it."

"I believe they're called angels normally," a voice said. "I'm very sorry to interrupt, Captain Rogers asked if I would be so kind as to find Samuel Wilson. I believe that must be you?"

"However did you guess? I'm Sam. That's Clint. That's Darcy. And this is-"

"Bruce?"

"Betty? It's been years Betty, what are you doing here?"

"The Physician, Erik Selvig, he wanted an apprentice."

"And he picked you? That's great! He must really think you're something special, he hasn't picked a new apprentice for years."

She blushed. "It was just an accident really. I was only helping. But look at you, all big and decent clothes and not a bag of bones. Prince Loki's apprentice. Sorcerer to be."

"Yeah well, you know. What do you mean by helping?"

"There's just some stuff going around the outer villages. Last I heard your mother was fine, don't worry, but I was helping look after people and Selvig was impressed and asked me to come and be his apprentice."

"That's great. What stuff?"

"It's just a flu Bruce, my father had it and got better, she will be fine."

"Maybe I should ask Prince Loki for a few days to visit her, I mean, it's been a long time and..."

"It will be fine. It's like that one you had when we were five, remember?"

"That one? Oh, that wasn't so bad. Selvig didn't come then."

"It was just a check because there were quite a few people, stop worrying."

"Er, Bruce?" Darcy asked. "Going to introduce us to your friend?"

"Oh, yes, sorry. Betty, this is Darcy, she's Lady Foster's handmaiden, Sam, he's Captain Rogers's apprentice, excuse the wings, we had a bit of an accident, and this is Clint, he's Sergeant Barnes's apprentice. Everyone this is Elizabeth Ross, better known as Betty. We grew up together. It's good to see you Betty."

"And you." They hugged. "Oh, Sam, Captain Rogers wanted to-"

"I'll be there in a sec. Hey, Darcy, reckon I could fly?"

"If you break your neck jumping off the castle wall, I'm going to kill you."

"Don't think I'll need you to."

Sam dived, catching himself at the end with his wings and gliding slowly downwards before landing.

"Glad that worked," Darcy said. "Bruce, you should be getting back."

"Right, yes. Guess I'll see you later."

"I should as well," Betty said. "I don't want to make a bad impression before I've been here a day."

"I'll come with you, show you the way if you want," Bruce offered. "I can show you the kitchen, we normally meet there for food. You should join us."

"I'd like that."

Bruce and Betty walked away and Darcy turned to Clint.

"You all right?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"He seems pretty close to Betty."

"He's allowed other friends Darcy, I'm not going to get jealous or anything. I need to find Sergeant Barnes."

Clint left, and Darcy followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce had a lot of catching up to do with Betty, and he didn't see Clint so much during the next few days. He kept making up excuses for why he wasn't showing and he was late the next Sunday, despite leaving at the same time as Sam.

Darcy was asking all about their early life. Betty had been the only person other than his parents to know Bruce could do magic, so she hadn't been that surprised when Bruce didn't come back with everyone else. She said everyone on the farm missed him, there wasn't anyone quite as good at fixing things.

"So, you two always knew each other then?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, always," Betty said. "We're pretty much the same age."

'I'm older," Bruce said.

"A few months."

"But I'm still older than you little Bettykins, look at you, out all on your own."

"Shut up," she laughed, playfully shoving his shoulder. "A few months. You were always the more childish."

"Betty, how could you? Ratting me out." The two of them laughed and Bruce saw Clint start shuffling slightly. He wasn't sure what was going on with Clint, maybe he didn't like Betty? But he barely knew her. "Besides, you caused just as much trouble."

"There was one person who was far worse."

"Oh, do you remember that time by the river?"

"When you fell in?"

"I more meant the time we caught a fish, but sure, that one too."

"And what about that time bailing?"

"Don't remind me. And that time the sheep got loose?"

"That fence is still standing."

"Good, it took ages."

"Remember that time Glenn told us that story?"

"Oh no. I guess it doesn't really count anymore, neither of us are actually there and if you're going to be a physician, you're probably going to stay here anyway."

"And there must be more of a demand for sorcerers in cities, but you could go home, I expect your mother would love to see you."

"But you wouldn't be there, so he was wrong."

"Thank whoever we need to thank."

"I guess I wouldn't have minded, it just would have been weird."

"Really weird. Especially with all the other bits."

"Yeah. Oh, oh, gross, no, I'm very glad."

"What are you two on about?" Sam asked.

"One of the older boys, Glenn, said Bruce and I would have to get married because neither of us were related to each other, we're the same age and a boy and a girl."

"We tried kissing after that, just once, it was disgusting."

"And not just because we were young, just because he's Bruce."

"And she's Betty."

"It's weird."

"Almost as weird as the face you made trying to pull Uncle Morris's bow."

"Oh, stop it. You couldn't pull it either."

"Well no, it was his longbow, you know how heavy it was, we were six. We couldn't even pull it together. Betty's face was a thing of beauty. She kept trying to hide how hard it was, I fell over I was laughing so much."

"Oh, shut up. You're terrible with a bow. You almost shot yourself in the foot."

"I did not. Clint's amazing with a bow though, he'll have to show you. Do you remember that time with all the lambs?"

"And you let them in your house?"

Bruce noticed Clint seemed much more relaxed around Betty after that.

He didn't think anything of it.

* * *

Clint and Betty both appeared in his bedroom the day Bruce turned eighteen. Ever since that day on the castle wall the two of them had become fast friends. Bruce wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that. It seemed great. They also kept pulling pranks on him.

"What are you two doing?"

'Happy birthday Bruce!" they both cheered.

"Seeing as Prince Thor's off on a diplomatic visit and Lady Foster went with him so Darcy's not here, we thought we'd come and surprise you," Clint said. "And Sam's busy too. Also we can't do anything later because we're all needed in the court after breakfast. So we brought breakfast."

"I need to get dressed."

"Yes."

"Clint."

"Yes."

"I'm not getting dressed until you leave. Or at least turn around."

"I've seen you naked before."

"That does not mean I need a repeat of that."

"Fine."

"When did you see him naked?" Betty asked as the two of them left, leaving Bruce to pull his trousers on.

He joined the two of them quickly, eating the bread Clint gave him as they headed down to the throne room. Sergeant Barnes was waiting outside and escorted them in a few minutes later so they could stand with their respective masters.

Bruce got lost in what was being said, something about the outer villages and an illness. He did wonder if it was the same one Betty had mentioned, but that couldn't be right, it couldn't have gone on that long.

Selvig and Prince Loki both agreed to have a look at it, seeing if it was anything Laufey's forces had left over.

So Bruce packed.

* * *

They left after lunch. Bruce stood in the courtyard, waiting for Prince Loki, as he'd been asked. He wasn't surprised when Betty arrived, but he was when Clint did. He was following Sergeant Barnes, both of them dressed in their blue tunics with swords at their sides. Clint had his quiver slung over his shoulder and was holding his bow.

It wasn't the one he'd had at the circus, but Bruce noted it still wasn't a full size longbow. Then again, maybe Clint couldn't draw one yet, they did have a large poundage. Bruce didn't know a lot about bows, but it wasn't hard to find an archer in the country.

Prince Loki and Erik Selvig arrived at the same time, discussing something. Bruce and Betty followed them out the gates in the castle wall.

There were six horses waiting, which Bruce was a little glad about, it would have been painful to walk the whole way.

He stayed at the back with Betty and Clint, neither of them saying anything as they rode, Sergeant Barnes at the front leading the way.

They made their way through several villages and farms, looking at anyone ill and seeing if they could work out what it was. It was a bit like flu, Bruce realised, bit a bit more.

He and Betty ended up collecting plants and other things for them to experiment with. It was just the two of them most of the time, but Clint came occasionally. He seemed surprised by how confident Bruce was feeling, but these places were the kind he grew up, he knew which plant was which and he knew what to avoid and hide from.

He slipped easily in and out of trees, skipping between holes in the ground. Bruce was finally in his element. He helped fix fences and buildings while he wasn't needed by anyone else. Clint helped him, passing him what was needed as Bruce hammered away.

He wondered if there was room for him on a farm. Then Clint smiled at him and he wondered if there was room for him at court.

Life could get rather confusing at times.

They must have been away from court for a couple of months, but they were visiting everywhere. Bruce had lost count of the villages and farms they been too, helping people get better.

Bruce recognised some of the places, even though he hadn't been there for a long time. They used to come this way to deliver things. He knew the river and he knew the woods and he knew the smells.

It had been a long time.

* * *

The land had never belonged to the people on it, but the person who did own it was often found down at the farm. Bruce didn't remember ever being told his name, everyone just called him Sir. Bruce wasn't surprised when they ran into him just outside the farm. He spoke with Prince Loki first, before turning to the rest of them.

"You arrived back faster than expected Betty. Couldn't stay away?"

"No Sir."

"I'm sure your father will be very pleased to see you again."

"Yes Sir."

"And it can't be little Bruce Banner?"

"Yes Sir."

"Last time I saw you, you were no higher than my waist. Now look at you. Shoes and everything."

"Yes Sir."

"Goodness me. It'll be a wonder if your parents even recognise you. I believe I saw Jennifer Walters collecting eggs earlier. If you'd like to follow me Sire, I'm sure we have a place for you to rest."

"You may have the rest of the day to yourself," Prince Loki said to Bruce as they left. Bruce grinned and he and Betty headed towards the small group of houses. Clint dawdled behind them, not sure what to do. Betty headed one way, seeing a brief sight of her father and Bruce went down towards the geese.

The girl was stood there, a basket of eggs next to her.

"Looks like you're busy."

"Bruce!"

She leapt on him, knocking him off his feet, arms around him. He laughed.

"You're in big trouble."

"I know."

"Six years Bruce Banner. Six years."

"I didn't have time to come and visit. I couldn't get here and back in a day. You didn't come and visit either, if you'd come up delivering the harvest I could have seen you."

"I couldn't go up with the harvest, you know that. But you've got a Betty now. I bet you didn't even remember me."

"How could I forget you? I missed you lots and lots."

"Not enough to visit."

"Oh, little Jen, I'm here now."

"You're here about the sickness, aren't you?"

"Yes. But I'm still here."

"I guess. Are you staying long?"

"I don't know."

"There's a person."

"Oh, that's Clint." Bruce looked up from his position on the floor. "He's an apprentice in the Royal Guard. Clint, this is my cousin, Jennifer. She's trouble."

"I am not, how dare you. There's been far less trouble since you left, so clearly, you were encouraging me."

"Or you just needed someone to drag around in your shenanigans."

"Me? But I was so young and innocent."

"Yeah right." Bruce got up and dusted himself off. "Five minutes and you've got me rolling around in the mud already."

"Oh, cheer up, come and see everyone."

"Who's at home?"

"Everyone, obviously. Come on."

People stopped Bruce, shaking his hand, as he wandered across the farm to the worker's homes. He even had a couple of people ask to show them some magic.

"So, Mister Fix-it's back."

"Hi Glenn."

Glenn Talbot ruffled his hair.

"Still taller than you Banner. What's all this magic stuff then? Something you didn't think you'd share?"

"It was an accident."

"Apprentice to the man second in line to the throne."

"Yeah."

"He's welcome back here," another voice piped up. "We're all proud someone got a chance to make it."

"So what is it you do exactly?" Glenn asked.

"Study. We're helping cure the sickness."

"He went to battle. Saved a man's life."

"Who are you?"

"Clint Barton. Apprentice to Sergeant Barnes of the Royal Guard. We're travelling together."

"And Bruce did what?"

"Laufey's forces attacked a few months back. Bruce was one of the men who went to battle."

"Bruce Banner."

"I wasn't very good at it."

"You couldn't have gone to battle, you wouldn't hurt a fly. It wasn't your choice."

"No. But I did go."

"Blimey Bruce, you really have changed. You'll be a city boy soon enough."

"I haven't changed that much."

"Yeah you have," Jen said from standing next to him. "We're going to see Aunt Rebecca."

"I'm sure she'll be thrilled, seeing as he never visits."

"I don't have time."

"Course you don't. Your mother's in there."

"Think I worked that out, I did actually use to live here."

"What's all this commotion?" a voice asked. "Jennifer, what have you done?"

"I haven't done anything Ma, honest. It's all Bruce's fault."

"Jennifer-"

"Hi Aunt Elaine."

"Bruce?"

"Yeah."

"Rebecca, come out here."

"What is it?" Bruce shuffled his feet as his mother appeared. "Oh my."

"Hi Mum."

"Oh, my little Brucie."

She wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

Bruce spent the next day with Prince Loki. There weren't many people ill there, so he expected he wouldn't be able to stay long. He spent the evening with his family and Clint.

His family all seemed fond of Clint, and Jen kept shooting Bruce winks, until he kicked her under the table. She then started wiggling her eyebrows and Bruce gave up.

Bruce's father arrived late that night. He was civil while Clint was there.

"Your father and you don't have a good relationship," Clint said when they were alone. Bruce had taken him down to the river, to the place he and Betty had spent a lot of their time.

"No."

"He's not proud of you like everyone else."

"He never was."

"He's the reason no one knew about your magic, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"The real reason you never came back."

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to shoot him?"

"What?"

"I could if you wanted."

"I don't think that would help much. Besides, I'm not there anymore."

"I'm very glad."

"Why don't you like to talk about your past? Before the circus?"

"Same reason as you."

"Guess we're both better off now."

"Yeah. I mean, I met you, that's a definite plus." Bruce smiled at Clint's words. "Do I want to know why your cousin kept making faces at you?"

"You noticed?"

"It was a bit hard not to."

"Yeah. Ignore her."

"Oh."

They swung their legs in the water for a while. Bruce did enjoy Clint's company. But not in the way Jen was suggesting.

Except...

"We should be getting back," Bruce said. "They'll be wanting to move soon."

"Probably. Thanks for showing me this place."

"It's not a big secret."

"But it's sharing a part of you."

Bruce wondered if he should hug Clint, or maybe something else, but he wasn't sure, so he spoke instead.

"We should go."

"Yeah."

Bruce said goodbye to his family and the other people there (Glenn rolled his eyes and told him not to become so much of a city boy he couldn't fix a fence next time he visited) and they rode onto the next village.


	5. Chapter 5

Darcy flattened them when they got back.

Not quite as much as Jen had, but flattened them all the same.

"You three were gone for months. Anything interesting happen?"

"No."

"Nothing."

"What did you two do?"

"Just had a chance to go home," Bruce said. "We didn't do anything."

"Just helped some people get better," Clint added. "Tell them Betty."

"Sure. Maybe we should leave them to it Darcy."

"Yes or no?"

"No."

"Idiots."

"Hey, look whose back," Sam said. "Have fun avoiding rabbit holes?"

"Lots," Clint said. "What am I supposed to be doing?"

"Nothing, Captain Rogers won't need you until tomorrow."

"Great because I need sleep."

"Bruce has a bed, borrow his," Darcy said.

"Or I could use my own."

"Bruce's is closer."

"I'm pretty sure Bruce wants to use it."

"Just share then, I'm sure Bruce won't mind."

"Erm, Bruce kind of does mind you offering his bed out," Bruce said.

"Well, Bruce should learn not to speak in third person."

"Maybe Darcy should learn second person."

"Maybe the two of you should stop being weird and tell us what happened," Sam said.

They headed inside, Betty talking to Darcy and Sam. Bruce headed up to put everything away before heading down to dinner.

* * *

Bruce had sort of missed sitting on the castle wall, watching everyone go by. Maybe he was starting to like the city.

Maybe he just liked being with Clint.

And the others, his brain added, the others too, Sam, Darcy, Betty being here was great.

Now he thought about it, Clint was his newest friend.

So why did his mind leap straight to him?

Sam dived off the wall. Bruce's eye's widened in shock, but Darcy just laughed, saying he'd been doing that a lot.

They wished Clint a happy birthday when he turned eighteen and when Sam reached twenty one he finished his apprenticeship and became a full guard. He stayed at the court, but he had far less time to spend with everyone.

Prince Thor travelled more as well, Lady Foster going with him so Darcy showed her head far less often. Even Betty started getting too busy. But the time he turned nineteen, Clint was the only person Bruce was guaranteed to see every week. And he'd be being formally introduced soon enough, then he wouldn't have the time either.

Bruce missed the way things were before. But life was good. He had Clint, he saw the others when they turned up, he had a bed, food and didn't have to hide his magic.

The year passed quickly, maybe because they'd spent such a long time travelling, but his nineteenth was drawing closer and closer.

Clint broke into his room in the middle of the night before his birthday.

"What are you doing?"

Clint put his fingers on his lips and pulled Bruce towards the window.

The ledge wasn't stable, but that didn't stop Clint. He held his hand out.

"Trust me?"

"Yes."

Bruce took Clint's hand and climbed out the window.

"I come up here sometimes," Clint said as he showed Bruce the way to the roof. "You can see even more than on the wall and you're less likely to run into someone."

"It's quiet."

"Everyone's asleep. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"You showed me your spot by the river. This is my spot."

The roof opened up to the sky and Bruce stared in wonder. Stars spread across the dark in front of him, spirals, twisting and turning.

"New moon," Clint said. "You can always see them best when there's a new moon."

"It's incredible."

"I thought you'd like it."

"How did you find out about this place?"

"I couldn't sleep for the first few nights. I explored. I used to climb to all the high parts in the circus, I was good at it. And sometimes when I can't sleep I come up here."

They locked eyes and Bruce watched them. Clint really did have beautiful eyes. He'd never really looked before, but they really were beautiful. They drew Bruce into them, willing him to step closer to Clint. He leaned in, they both did, until they were almost touching, so close Bruce could feel Clint's warm breath on his face.

And then Clint looked down and it was gone.

"You're going to leave soon, aren't you?"

"It's not my choice."

"Even if you stay here for the rest of your apprenticeship, the court doesn't need two sorcerers. You'll have to go somewhere else, travel around maybe, and I'll still be here."

"You'll still have Sam. And when Prince Thor becomes king, he'll leave less so Darcy will be around too. You might even still have Betty."

"But you'll be gone. It won't be the same."

"It's already changing. It'll never be the same."

"Don't say that. It all sounds so final."

"It's got to end one day."

"Best make it last as long as we can then."

They sat and looked at the stars.

"Hey Clint?"

"Yeah?"

"How do we get back down?"

Clint just laughed.

* * *

Bruce was dressed formally, fiddling with the base of his tunic while he waited outside. Clint has smiled before they'd gone down. You'll be fine, he'd said. Bruce wasn't so sure. He was utterly terrified. Everyone in the court was going to be watching him, everyone was going to be focused on him.

And it was terrifying.

Bruce followed Prince Loki in when the doors opened. He stood in front of the King and Queen and bowed. He caught sight of Clint standing behind Sergeant Barnes, but there wasn't much he could do other than smile briefly.

"Your majesties, I present Apprentice Robert Bruce Banner," Prince Loki said.

"You may stand," the King said. Bruce tried to keep his hands at his side instead of fiddling in front of him. "Apprentice Banner, will you stand by your kingdom at its hour of need? Do you swear to guard your kingdom, honour its laws and protect its people?"

"Yes Your Majesty."

"Then we welcome you to the court."

Bruce shook hands with everyone except Clint and Betty as they all departed. That wasn't as bad as he'd expected.

"We meet in better circumstances this time young Bruce," Prince Thor said.

"Yes Sire."

"You've managed to stay out of trouble, well done. How is your apprentice friend?"

"Sam, Sire? He's well."

"Keep all your friends that way, though that wasn't quite what I meant."

Prince Thor chuckled as he moved away, leaving Bruce to be swamped by other people whose hands he needed to shake.

Bruce blinked a few times as he finally stepped outside. Sam and Darcy stood next to him.

"Hey, Brucie, look at you, all grown up. You'll be leaving home next."

"Something tells me I already left home, Darce."

"Yeah, but this is home now. Sammy, you know where Clint and Betty went?"

"Betty's with Selvig doing whatever, I thought Clint was coming down here."

"Must have been held up somewhere. Congratulations little Brucie."

"Taller than you."

"Still older than you."

"You make it up to the castle wall tonight?" Sam asked. "I have the evening off."

"Yeah, I'll be there. Brucie?"

"Sure. Clint and I are still up there most evenings anyway, it's not like I had anything better to do. Betty will be there unless Selvig wants her to help with something again."

All five of them made it in the end and Bruce just enjoyed the company of his friends, wondering how long it would last. Clint seemed distant, sad almost, and he wouldn't look at Bruce. He was good at hiding, but Bruce could see something was up. He just couldn't tell what.

It wasn't long until Betty's formal introduction, and then Clint's, and Bruce shook both their hands.

Everything seemed okay. They had some time to themselves, his studies were going well, Jen had even managed to come up when they delivered part of the harvest to the others in the kingdom, which had been a nice surprise. Bruce had only gone because Sam told him to get down there.

It all seemed peaceful, just nice.

Which, of course, could never last.

* * *

Bruce was talking to Sir Stark, he had been more and more since he'd been formally introduced. Held been fascinated with the inventions and Sir Stark was more than happy to talk about them. Bruce had even helped him add things to some of them.

Even Sir Stark's armour was special, he'd been presented with a crystal of some kind which he hadn't actually used it yet, he'd been told it was too dangerous, but he suspected it might allow him to fly. Bruce was helping him study it, but they were waiting for Sam before they tested actually flying. Seeing as he was the only one who could catch things falling out of the sky.

Bruce was approaching twenty and it did feel strange, especially when he realised next year he'd be done with learning. And more than that, he'd probably be off exploring and trying to find somewhere new to fit in. Or he could just settle down in the woods, just like he'd wanted to do just before Clint arrived.

Had it really been four years? It felt like a lifetime.

He'd miss Clint. His blue eyes, his kind face, his smile, his climbing, his love of his bow, his protectiveness, his warmth. Just the whole of Clint Barton. He was wonderful and Bruce wished they could stay together.

Their night under the stars had left Bruce in a bit of a flutter, but he hadn't had the time to do anything about it. He'd have to talk to Clint, something had been making him more distant.

A crash came from inside and Sir Stark grabbed a sword from his bench and ran, Bruce running after him.

"What's happening?" he asked Lady Romanoff.

"I don't know."

"Some spy you are."

If it hadn't been such a bad moment, Bruce would probably have stuck his tongue out at Darcy.

"My parents and my brother are the only ones in there," Prince Thor said. Bruce gulped.

"We could break it down," Captain Rogers said. "Sam, run and get everyone for me."

"Yes Captain."

"Clint, where's your bow?"

"I can go and get it."

"Be as fast as you can."

Clint darted off. He was back within the minute and Bruce realised he'd gone out the window and climbed back up it. Sam arrived with the rest of the Royal Guard and Erik Selvig and Betty were now stood by Lady Foster and Darcy. The other knights and Lady Sif were by Thor and Bruce half expected Rhodey Rhodes to turn up.

"Bruce," Prince Thor said. "What did Loki say to you this morning?"

"That Sir Stark wanted me today."

"Tony?"

"I'm always happy for him to stop by, kid's a genius, but I didn't ask Loki for anything."

"That kid's only five years younger than you," Lady Romanoff said. Bruce recoiled slightly, not realising Sir Stark was so young. He hadn't even reached twenty when Bruce had arrived at court. He knew he'd just lost his parents at that point, which was why he'd been there in the first place, but still. "And he's the only clue you have. Clearly Loki wanted him out the way, which meant he was planning this. Bruce."

"Yes my lady?"

"Enough of that. Has Loki been acting strangely recently?"

"Erm, I don't really, erm, maybe? He was a bit off after the battle, the one with Laufey, but I thought that was just because it was all horrible."

"Laufey," Prince Thor mused. "This has something to do with Laufey. Thank you very much Bruce."

Clint slid next to him as a smash came from inside the room and Bruce jumped. He grabbed Bruce's hand, squeezing it.

"I'm here. I've got you. No one's going to touch you. Trust me?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"I need to talk to you."

"After this has finished."

"I think it's important."

"It can wait Bruce."

"It has been waiting."

Clint's eyes met his. Bruce stomach flipped.

"It can wait."

"Good. You calm?"

"I am now you're here."

"Just stay that way. We'll get this sorted, whatever it is."

Another crash sounded and Bruce gripped Clint's hand. If anyone noticed, they didn't say anything.

Prince Loki stormed out of the room.

"Banner. This way."

The King appeared at the doorway, frowning down at the prince.

"You can leave yourself Loki, but you cannot force the boy away from his home."

"He was not born in the castle. He was not born in the city. This is no more his home than mine it seems."

"He is a citizen of this kingdom."

"He's my apprentice, he was sworn into my service, he has to follow. Without me he has no position at court. And you know what happened the last time an untrained sorcerer was allowed out."

The King and Prince seemed to be having a staring match. Bruce's eyes flicked between them, hand still gripped within Clint's. Clint reached his other arm out for his bow, but Bruce shook his head. He could hardly shoot the prince and especially not for a commoner like Bruce.

Bruce took a deep breath. His hand slipped out of Clint's grasp just as Prince Loki broke eye contact and swept him inside his cloak. The green engulfed him, dragging him away from Clint. Bruce tried not to yell out, but he couldn't see and he couldn't leave Clint, not now, he had to tell him.

But he couldn't disobey Loki. He was his master, Bruce was his apprentice. He couldn't.

"Come now Banner. You still have training to do. I'm sure your Hawk can join us later."

Bruce could see Sam and Darcy holding Clint back as they left the court.


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce was collecting wood.

He was good at that. He finally had his home in the woods.

He wanted to go back to court. Never happy, were you Banner?

He might not belong at court, but Clint did and so that was where he wanted to be.

He hadn't been there in three years.

Bruce laughed at the situation, how he could possibly only know someone for four years, almost five maybe, but still four, then spend almost the same length of time away from them and it cause such pain.

Oh, Bruce, you old sap, he was probably chasing after some girl now. Probably didn't even remember that night, on the roof. He'd almost worked it out, almost told Clint exactly how he felt. Maybe he should have insisted it couldn't wait. Then he and Clint could have run away instead of him going with Loki.

Clint would have finished his apprenticeship by now. Bruce technically had, but Loki hadn't formally released him, so he still had to do what he was told. It wasn't so bad, it could be far worse.

No it couldn't.

He wasn't with Clint.

Bruce made his way back to the cottage they'd been using, stoked the fire and started cooking supper. He guessed the advantage of growing up on a farm was that he knew how to do this stuff, he hadn't just left it to servants in the kitchen. He was nowhere near as good though.

Bruce dreamed of home again that night. They were all sitting on the castle wall, watching Sam glide. And then everyone had wings and-

Something woke him.

Bruce didn't really have anything to arm himself with, but there was a frying pan somewhere.

He crept into the kitchen, but Loki was already standing there.

"Just a bird, Banner."

Bruce nodded and went back to his bed.

There was no way that was a bird.

* * *

Bruce was alone a few weeks later. Loki, Bruce had stopped using his title by now, was doing something. He didn't think he wanted to know what.

It was probably going to get him in huge trouble, but he'd rather be anywhere except here, so he was going home. He'd pulled on his tunic, packed a bit of food in the pouch at his side and left. He made it about a day before someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him on to a horse.

He didn't bother struggling. It was probably Loki getting back early, or someone that knew him, and if it wasn't then he wasn't going to be much use anyway. He didn't know what Loki's plan was.

Bruce shut his eyes. It was his usual response when things were out of his control. Maybe if he stopped looking, the thing would stop happening.

They stopped moving. Whoever it was set him down on something hard, the ground probably, and Bruce opened them again. He looked up and found himself looking at Prince Thor.

"This is who you recovered?"

"Yes sire," the other person said. Bruce blinked a few times and recognised Sergeant Barnes. He must have been the one who picked Bruce up. Or possibly kidnapped him, he wasn't really sure if it counted with kidnapping seeing as he'd rather be here than there anyway.

"My brother wasn't there."

"He was not."

"He left a few days ago," Bruce said. Both of them turned to him. "Sorry Sire. He didn't tell me where."

"I know you. Loki's apprentice."

"Yes Sire."

"Bruce Banner. You are still with him?"

"He hasn't released me from my apprenticeship yet Sire."

"He should have," Sergeant Barnes said. "You're the same age as Clint, you should have finished it a few years ago."

"Almost two years ago now sir."

"Sergeant, would you fetch Captain Rogers please?" Prince Thor asked. He nodded and left. "Loki is likely playing traitor Bruce, and you are sworn to his service."

"I know Sire."

"Which means I am not your prince, Bruce."

"You are Sire. You were my prince when I was born, you'll be my prince when I die."

"I hope not. Captain. Loki was not there."

"I see."

"Perhaps you can help Bruce and I find a way he can go home instead of back?"

"Natasha would probably be better at that. She'll probably turn up, we've said her name now."

"I am sure she can't be hard to find."

"I'll see."

Captain Rogers returned almost immediately with Lady Romanoff. She looked at Bruce, thinking a second.

"You could say Bruce's duty to his kingdom supersedes that to Loki. If Loki directly attacks, you would be morally bound to defend your kingdom. But he would have to be directly involved, and it would depend on the royal family."

"I am sure he would be accepted," Prince Thor said. "But Loki has not attacked, whether he intends to or not."

"It's almost certain he intends to," Captain Rogers said. "It's just what we can do with Bruce in the meantime."

Something darted in front of Bruce's face. A hawk was hovering there.

"Clint, not now."

Sam came running in.

"I'm so sorry. He just-" The hawk squawked, landing in Bruce's lap. "Shut up, you're not helping. I'll just take him somewhere else."

_Squawk._

"You're sure?"

_Squawk._

"Yeah, but, they wouldn't hurt him."

_Squawk._

"Well that was kind of stupid."

_Squawk._

"No need to be so rude. I'm very sorry Sire, he says he won't let you do anything to Bruce."

"You're interfering," Captain Rogers said. "It doesn't concern you."

_Squawk._

"He says with all due respect it does, Captain. I can't repeat that next bit, you'll have to tell Bruce that yourself, but if it concerns Bruce, it concerns us." Sam stood up slightly straighter. "And I agree. Though not quite the same."

"Steve, you know what the two of them were like," Lady Romanoff said. "Do you really think you could persuade him it isn't his place?"

"It's bad enough he got himself into this mess, Clint, Loki turned you into a bird."

"Clint?" Bruce asked. The hawk turned round and looked at him. Bruce knew those blue eyes. "Oh, Clint."

"We were looking for you a few weeks ago," Sam said. "Ever since it passed your twenty first and you didn't come back, he's been convinced Loki's using you for something. He even went back to your farm."

"You're the person who broke in. That's what he meant by just a bird."

Clint squawked sadly, Sam not translating. Bruce thought he could probably work out what he was saying.

"So, do you have any ideas?" Lady Romanoff asked. "Going back to what we were talking about before. Obviously we can't send him back."

"Yes you can," Bruce said, looking at Clint. If hawks could glare, he was sure Clint would be trying to murder him with his. "Then I can tell you what's happening. Clint can fly back and forth and Sam can translate."

"Came in useful in the end, Bruce."

"It was an accident Sam."

"It's not a bad plan," Lady Romanoff said. "Could you lie to him about not knowing Clint's any more than just a bird?"

"I can try."

"Thor?"

"It's certainty an idea."

"It's too dangerous," Captain Rogers said. "He's barely older than a child, you don't know what Loki will do if he finds out."

"Look who's talking," Lady Romanoff said. "The guy who allowed a sorcerer to experiment on him and grew muscles."

"That was not the same, Erskine could be trusted."

"Steve, you have never done the safe thing in your life."

"Steve being a hypocrite again? Oh, look, hi Bruce." Sir Stark spoke as he entered the tent. "Barnes told me what was going on. What's the plan?"

"Send Bruce in as a spy and Clint as the messenger boy."

"Yeah, Steve would definitely do that, wouldn't you Steve?"

"I'm just saying. You're in dangerous waters as it is because Loki hasn't actually done anything except turn Clint into a bird. Nat's the spy here."

"I'm going to tell Bucky. Nat, you with me?"

"Oh, stop it," she said.

"You know you want to."

"Get Steve to talk to Peggy first."

"She's right, get your head in the game Rogers. Girl's pining after you."

"Peggy Carter does not pine," Captain Rogers said. Bruce looked at Sam, who shrugged.

"It's like this a lot."

"Yeah, we all know," Sir Stark said. "Peggy Carter, the most wonderful human in the world, of course she doesn't pine."

"Thank you."

"You do though."

"Honestly," Lady Romanoff said. "Boys, stop it. Tony, it took you long enough to talk to Pepper. Bruce."

"Yes my lady?"

"I think you can use Natasha." Bruce wasn't sure if there was any colour left in his face. Or maybe he was bright red, he wasn't sure. "Why don't you come with me, I'm sure I can teach you some tricks to spying on the way."

Clint perched on Bruce's shoulder and rubbed his head against Bruce's neck. They followed Lady Romanoff- Natasha- out to where there were some horses waiting.

She couldn't take him the whole way, in case Loki saw. But Bruce didn't mind, she'd given him a lot of tips on the way over and he had Clint with him.

He really wished he'd been able to have that conversation with Clint before, but it would have to wait a bit longer. Might be a bit weird while he was still a bird.

* * *

Loki hadn't asked questions about him, which was good, much easier that way. Bruce still couldn't find out a lot, but he did enjoy watching Clint attempt to help. He gave up after a while and went off in a huff, but Bruce cheered him up fast enough with some food.

They kept watch for a few months, Clint using hunting trips (he was a hawk) to report back. It wasn't very successful, Loki wasn't actually telling Bruce anything. He suspected the only reason he was still here was to stop him being able to go back to the King and let them have a sorcerer. It made sense really, if you were going to attack someone with magic, you wouldn't want them to know the counters and Bruce had been trained by Loki, he knew the style. Whether he could actually beat him was another matter entirely, however good Bruce was, Loki was probably better. Still.

There was probably stuff to turn Clint back still in the castle itself. Either that or Bruce would have to make it, but it wouldn't be too hard. It had been a while. But it would be fine. He could get his Clint back.

Bruce was ready when Loki called for him to follow. He was slightly surprised he wasn't just being left, unless Loki didn't realise he couldn't order Bruce to attack his own kingdom.

At least he'd get to go home he supposed.

He could hear the hustle and bustle already. Who would have thought Bruce Banner, with his two friends one of whom was his cousin, would ever miss people?

Oh, Betty was going to kill him. And if she didn't, Jen probably would this time. Or Clint if he ended up stuck like that. Possibly Darcy. Not Sam, Sam would understand, which made of, erm, you know thinking about it, Bruce was most likely going to be yelled at by someone. Or, you know, arrested as a traitor because he had to help Loki. Things were not looking good. But at least Prince Thor could tell his parents about the helpful spying? The one which hadn't been that helpful yet?

Bright side Bruce, look on the bright side. Clint was on his shoulder and one way or another, he was going home.

Fingers crossed alive.

Could be worse. Could be left behind. Could have not been trusted by everyone. Lady Romanoff had told him to call her Natasha. Could not have a way for Clint to become human again. There's a lot of things that could make it worse.

He might be panicking a little bit.

"Wait here," Loki said and Bruce stood by the tree with Loki's horse. Clint blinked at him and Bruce nodded, watching as Clint took off.

"Wait."

Clint landed again, cocking his head at Bruce. Oh, those eyes. He pulled out a scrap of paper he'd managed to find in the back of Loki's notes. Bruce scrawled a message across it, Sam could read. He should be able to find the stuff too, then they could turn Clint back. That would help, if it was coming down to a war, Clint would be of more use with his bow than as a hawk.

He tied the bit of paper to Clint's leg, telling him he had to get it to Sam. Clint nodded, ish, and flew off.

And Bruce was alone.

Loki came back for him later and they continued towards home.

* * *

The camp was set just within sights of the city. Bruce was almost glad of the rest, his feet were aching, but there were a lot of people here. Somehow Loki had found himself an army and Bruce was certain there were more people here than in the kingdom. Also they all had armour and stuff. If they were going to end up getting farmers to help, there wouldn't be enough armour to go around.

Clint hadn't come back, so Bruce assumed Sam had found the stuff and they were setting up.

Everyone was busy. And they needed someone to warn them. What if they didn't have enough arrows? There couldn't be enough swords. But maybe giving them a warning would help.

The Chitauri the army called themselves. Bruce didn't know where they were from, he didn't really care, but he was going to find someone and tell them.

He got about halfway before someone grabbed him. Bruce struggled, trying to get free of their grasp, but they were holding onto him too tightly. He twisted until he could shoot a bolt of magic at them, not really concentrating on a particular spell, and he ran.

He almost made it.

Loki himself was standing in front of where Bruce had tripped. He wasn't so sure he'd tripped.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"You were going to my brother."

"No sir."

"Then what were you doing?"

"That's home. My family-"

"Your family are peasants, they do not live down there."

"But they might be down there, if there was a market or-"

"What were you doing?"

"My mother-"

"Where is your Hawk?"

"It flew away."

"Not that one. Or, yes that one. The Guard Apprentice."

"Clint?"

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, I guess in the city."

"You were carrying him round for weeks, where is he?"

"Clint, what, no-"

"Yes. I told you it was just a bird."

"No."

"You're lying to me."

"I'm-"

"You were going to find my brother, warn him of our presence."

"You can't do this."

"And you cannot argue."

"I can, that's my home."

"And you were sworn into my service. You have not been released from your apprenticeship, nor from my service, therefore you cannot argue. Take him back and make sure he doesn't escape."

"Let me go."

Bruce struggled against the people holding him, building up magic, until one of them hit him round the head.

* * *

He woke with a guard watching him. Bruce glared at him, but he didn't flinch. A simple spell could easily knock him out and leave Bruce to run, but he had a feeling Loki might not be so lenient next time. If that's what this was. Well, he knew what it could be, so lenient made sense compared to that.

He doubted they would take Bruce with them, not until Loki had won the battle, not now he knew Bruce would fight against him. Which didn't put him in the most helpful position.

Bruce was really struggling to find a bright side here. Either Loki would lose and Bruce would either be taken away from home again or worse, or Loki would win and Bruce would be at home but either arrested or worse because he argued.

Either way, it wasn't looking good.

So much for optimism.

Bruce wondered if he could knock out the guard while everyone else was fighting and run, which was actually the preferable option here. It was getting light. If they were going to fight, it would happen soon.

He didn't really get a chance.

The knight swung their sword, completely missing the guard, leaving him to be hit round the head by the other person, who was definitely not a knight.

"Betty?"

"Hi Bruce." She ran over and checked him over. He winced as she touched where he'd been hit. "Something tells me you did something stupid."

"In my defence, there wasn't another way."

"You could have done a more stupid thing, isn't that right Darcy?"

"It's Bruce's fault, even if he doesn't remember the bet."

"Darce?"

"Hey Brucie."

"That's-"

"Lady Sif's armour."

"You're dead."

"Well, I'm probably deader without it, to be honest."

"What about you Betty?"

"The only one left was Lady Romanoff's spare, you have got to be joking."

"She said I could call her Natasha."

"Sam said he saw you and we're going to kill you."

"Kind of expected that. Where is he?"

"He got held up by Captain Rogers. Wanted to talk about a plan. He'll be quick. I think I saw your Uncle Morris by the way. Glenn's here, I saw him, can't really miss him and my dad's here, I think he's cross with you."

"Oh, when isn't he."

"Sam's here," Darcy said. "Hey Sam. Hey Clint."

Clint swooped in and landed on Bruce's shoulder, looking at the lump on Bruce's head.

"Relax, I'm fine," Bruce said. "I'm fine and you lot are here now, it's all fine." He turned to Sam. "What happened to changing him back?"

"I found stuff, I just don't know if it was the right stuff."

"You know there's another way," Darcy said. "Haven't you read the stories?"

Bruce ignored her and took the bottle from Sam, smelling it.

"Probably."

"Oh come on."

_Squawk._

"Clint's right Darcy, not the time," Sam said. "Though you should."

"I'm pretty sure this is right," Bruce said. "Clint, you need to drink all of it. I'm ninety percent sure it will keep so it'll be fine."

"Ninety percent?" Betty asked.

"Better than eighty."

Clint stuck his beak in it.

He blinked, standing up.

"Good to have you back buddy," Sam said, handing his human self his bow.

"I just missed a moment, didn't I?"

"Yeah. But huge battle, we're needed, let's go."

"Kind of miss having wings. It's nice to have arms again though."

"You're just jealous." Sam spread his and grabbed Betty. "Fancy flying?"

"Sure."


	7. Chapter 7

The battle was in full swing when they got there. The five of them stood slightly off, Sam at the front drawing his sword. Clint nocked an arrow. Darcy held the sword she'd got from wherever (considering she was in Lady Sif's armour, which was huge on her, Bruce decided he didn't want to know where the sword was from). He knew the small one Betty was holding next to Darcy, it was her father's. He would probably find a way to blame Bruce for this.

Bruce himself didn't have a sword, but he hadn't used one last time. Admittedly last time he hadn't done much other than panic last time, but glossing over that. His hands glowed green, ready.

Ready for what he didn't know, but ready.

Clint shot his first arrow and they ran into the fray.

Bruce threw the Chitauri across the field, knocking them out. He could feel the energy draining him, but adrenaline kept him going. He tossed some arrows at Clint, who was picking up any he could find and shooting them before they even had time to reach his quiver.

Lady Romanoff zipped past, stopping to take out a few behind Bruce.

"Nice of you to join us."

"I was a little tied up."

"You fix Barton?"

"Yeah, Sam picked up the right stuff."

"Excellent, tell Clint I need his bow."

She leapt onto someone and vanished in the crowds. Sir Stark had brought out his armour, including its added bits and he sent a wink at Bruce. It did look like he was flying, but Bruce couldn't be sure.

Captain Rogers was throwing and catching his shield while duelling, Sergeant Barnes at his side. The rest of the Royal Guard were there too, Bruce even saw Peggy Carter. No one seemed to be able to stand a chance against her,

Rhodey Rhodes didn't have a dragon. But the way he was fighting, Bruce was pretty sure Sam wouldn't mind that the dragon wasn't real.

Lady Sif and the three knights, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg looked like they were taking on half the army at once.

But no one seemed more determined than Prince Thor, who was working his way towards his brother.

It all seemed to be going well. That's what made Bruce suspious really.

Then Sam landed on him.

"I know there's a lot of people here Sam but-"

"He's inside."

"What?"

"Loki's inside."

"What do we do?"

"We also get inside."

"Do you have a plan?"

"I was hoping you'd think of something."

"I reckon we should wing it," Clint said, jumping down next to Bruce and loosing his last arrow. "What's happening? I heard plan and wanted to annoy Sam."

"I have lost count of the times you have made that joke," Sam said, swinging his sword. "Loki's inside."

"That's bad."

"Just a tad."

"I think we should go inside. Quick Bruce, turn us all invisible."

"I don't think you can."

"Well what use is magic if it can't turn you invisible?"

"I mean, I think it's a potion, not a spell, I don't have everything in my pouch. We need to get Betty and Darcy and get inside the castle."

"I'll grab them," Sam said. "Might not be able to turn invisible Clint, but I can fly. Thanks Bruce."

"How many times do I have to say it was an accident?"

"As soon as you realise he's actually quite proud of himself and rather likes it."

"Right."

"I'll come back for the two of you."

Sam took off and Clint knocked someone over with his bow.

"I need more arrows."

"I can find some."

He could get them out of people easy enough, using magic, it was just exhausting. He'd used a lot, he could really do with a sleep, but they didn't have time for that. The Chitauri were still everywhere, he saw Sergeant Barnes cry out in pain as one brought it's sword down on him. Bruce hoped he was all right.

Well, he hoped he was alive. All right might be a stretch.

Sam grabbed Bruce and pulled him on top of the wall, in their spot. Clint was last, Sam landing next to him.

"Arrows," Bruce said, handing them to Clint.

"Fastest way to the throne room's this way," Sam said.

They ran through the familiar corridors, hiding from anyone who might see them.

Bursting into the throne room was easy enough and Clint shot an arrow to where Loki was standing above everyone else.

It broke apart.

So, that plan failed.

The five of them were grabbed, even Sam not managing to get away. Loki was over there in two steps, looking at them.

"This was the rescue attempt? How pathetic." He looked at Bruce. "I'll deal with you later. And my my, look at this."

Clint's bow broke with a sickening crack.

"Five little soldiers, this one's even got armour. Too bad they're so loyal to you. They would have made useful pawns. But now they'll have to go. Bring Banner here."

Bruce was dragged to stand at Loki's side.

He didn't pay much attention to what Loki was saying. Something about lying and Laufey and not real parents, Bruce was more concerned with finding his way out of this. Captain Rogers, Lady Romanoff and Sir Stark were all in the room. He could see Lady Foster standing next to Prince Thor. Clint's bow lay in two pieces across the floor. All in all, there must be a way to escape.

Bruce had come up with a grand total of zero ideas.

So.

There was that.

Er.

Yeah.

You know what, it was someone else's turn, he'd had enough ideas.

Loki raised his sword and Bruce panicked. It froze, just above Prince Thor.

"Banner, stop this."

Bruce didn't.

"You are my apprentice, listen. Stop this."

"He's not your apprentice," Lady Natasha said. She stood, despite the swords pointed at her and nodded at Bruce. "You attacked his homeland, you turned traitor, you rendered it void the moment you clashed swords with his home. Bruce no longer needs to listen to a word you say."

"That changes nothing. Do you really think he could compare to me in a duel?"

"I don't think he needs to."

Bruce flicked the sword back and it hit Loki in the face. He crumpled on the ground.

Clint kneed the person holding him and ran to Bruce's side, glaring at everyone, pulling him into his arms and shielding him.

Bruce was a bit hazy after that. He knew Clint was there. He was just so tired.

He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or not, but he took the Queen's hand and followed her to where she had a bed. He didn't know whose bed, it wasn't his, but it was comfortable and he was tired, so he didn't really care either.

He just slept.

* * *

Bruce blinked his eyes open. Disorientated, he looked around and just saw Betty smiling at him. He rubbed his face and his stomach chose that moment to rumble. She laughed and handed him a piece of bread.

"How are you?"

"Starving."

"I'm not surprised, the amount of magic you used yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"You've been asleep for quite a while Bruce."

"Was I supposed to be awake? You should have woken me, I would have helped with whatever."

"No, the Queen said you weren't to be woken."

"The Queen?"

"You do remember what happened, don't you?"

"I think I hit Loki in the face."

"Yeah. He'll live."

"Oh good, I don't know what I'd do if I actually… Well, you know."

"Bruce, you saved everyone."

"Not really."

"Yes really."

"She's right," Sam said, walking in. "We heard you talking."

"Hey there little Brucie."

"Hi Darce. Lady Sif's armour?"

"She was cool with it."

"Really?"

"Eh, probably. Besides, I looked awesome."

"It was falling off you."

"Sleep well Bruce?" Sam asked.

"Deeply, that's for sure. I don't think I've slept that well for, well, years."

"It's a good bed."

"Yes."

"You know it's the one visiting royals sleep in?"

"No. Oh dear, should I be in here?"

"The Queen put you in here, I think you're allowed to be."

"I feel funny."

"You look funny," Darcy said.

"Shut up, I haven't cut my hair in three years, it's not my fault it went all curly and everywhere."

"And you're skinny."

"I'm just glad he's back," yawned the floor. "I'm going to need to feed him up though. She's right, you're skinny."

"Erm, Clint?"

"Yeah?" He stood up. "Oh that, I er, well, er, I didn't, you know, er-"

"You could have slept in the bed, there's plenty of room."

"I didn't want to get in the way."

"I don't mind you being in the way."

Darcy hid a badly disguised word behind a cough and Clint glared at her.

"So, er, I think I missed an opportunity earlier."

"And we never did get that talk."

"Yeah, what was it?"

"A definite missed opportunity."

"Right. So, er, is this the same or not that same or-"

"Just get over here."

"Oh, thank goodness."

Bruce's eyes met Clint's. They leaned together.

"So is this-"

Bruce laughed as Clint turned red, getting more and more flustered.

"Maybe we should talk first."

"Maybe. I'm so confused."

"Oh for crying out loud, he's loved you for years, you're both just too blind to see it you idiots," Darcy said. "I give up. I give up. I have been trying to pass subtle hints for years, for crying out loud, even Betty got it before you two did. I give up. You're useless."

"Are we interrupting?" Lady Natasha entered and Bruce scrambled to get up before she put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I think you've earned a rest."

"That was most magnificent young Bruce," Prince Thor said. "We are in your debt."

"Not really, I just-"

"Saved my life, and that of everyone in that room, I have no doubt."

"Erm."

"We seem to be short of a Court Sorcerer."

"Sorry."

"That's not what he means," Captain Rogers said.

"Oh."

"You have proved yourself both loyal and talented Bruce," Prince Thor said. "Would you consider the position?"

"I don't know what to say."

"Then say nothing, just accept," Sir Stark said.

"But I'm-"

"The hero of the hour?"

"Bruce. I'm just Bruce."

"Bruce Banner the sorcerer," Natasha said. "You can do this."

"Well, I guess, but-"

"No buts Bruce," Prince Thor said. "There is no one we would rather have. Now, you need rest we were informed."

"I'm fine, I just used a little too much magic at once is all. I'll come and help."

"I've got something you can help with," Sir Stark said. "Fancy building Sergeant Barnes a new arm?"

* * *

Bruce was sitting in his old bed, reading. He'd been upgraded when he'd accepted the new post but with everything happening at once, he just needed a bit of normal back.

He'd been back for two weeks and in that space of time he'd been told to call everyone by their first names, almost slipped into the habit, helped Tony build Bucky a new arm (see, he could do it sometimes), noticed Tony's wife, Lady Pepper, had arrived at court and they were now more permanent residents along with Rhodey, been properly introduced and made Court Sorcerer by the King and Queen and noticed Betty was thinking about moving on. She wasn't needed as much, not now everyone was starting to get back on their feet, but Bruce had promised to teach her some bits of magic to go with her physician training. And, you never know, she'd probably be back soon enough.

But there was so much happening, Bruce felt a bit ill and had to go back to his old bed for a while, just to wrap his head around things. The bed was almost in his quarters anyway, he was in the Sorcerer's room and that was next door. Loki had never used it, but then again, he's had a room as a prince.

Bruce opened the window and climbed up, just the way Clint had shown him. It was cloudy, but that didn't matter. He just needed to think.

"Hey," Clint said.

"I'll go."

"Don't."

"It's your space."

"I wouldn't have shown you how to get up here if I didn't want you sharing it Bruce. Come perch with me."

"On the edge of the roof? You can't fly any more, you can't catch me if I fall."

"Then I won't let you fall. Trust me?"

"Always."

Bruce sat next to Clint.

"Bet you missed seeing this."

"Yeah."

"Your baker's is still open. What about the colours, it's kind of too dark to see, but you remember the colours, right?"

"The most beautiful colours I have ever seen." _But nothing compares to your bright eyes._

"And the smells."

"Yeah."

"It smells like home, doesn't it?"

"And safety. Home, safety, love."

"Yeah. Oh, see down there? The baker and his wife, you know their daughter? She keeps asking me about teaching her archery, I think I've got a willing apprentice already."

"You'll be fantastic."

"The best view in the kingdom this."

"Mmmm."

Bruce's eyes took in the whole of Clint, perching there, smiling as he rambled away, looking out across the city. He'd missed every second of it. Every second of Clint. Just being with him, it felt so, so…

"Bruce?"

"Yeah?"

"You weren't listening, were you?"

"I was, I was just thinking as well."

"About what?"

"Just stuff."

"Oh. We should be getting back, there's still stuff to clear up."

"Yeah."

They both climbed back in through Bruce's window.

"Good night then, I guess," Clint said as Bruce opened the door to his new quarters.

"Good night."

They stood still for a few seconds and Bruce decided to stuff it.

No more almosts.

"Hey Clint?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I could kiss you?"


	8. Chapter 8

Clint ran.

He ran.

Bruce should have stuck with almosts.

Clint tripped and thwacked his nose on the floor.

"Ow."

"Clint, are you all right? Oh, there's blood, there's a lot of blood."

"Ow, I think I broke it."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"If I hadn't-"

"It's my fault. I panicked. I shouldn't tried to leave."

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Bruce sat Clint down on the chair inside his room and found some water. He kept some on the side, it always came in useful. Clint winced as Bruce dabbed.

"Hold your head forward."

"I know, it's not the first time I've broken my nose."

"I will gloss over that."

"I'll be fine."

"There's a lot of blood."

"I'm fine. I deserve it."

"No you don't."

"I tried to run away from you."

"I got it wrong."

"No you didn't."

"What?"

"You didn't. I thought you were being nice, I thought that's why you said we should talk, so you could tell me I got it wrong."

"No, I thought that's why you stopped, because I got it wrong and you seemed uncomfortable. And you said you were confused. I didn't know how to tell you."

"So, Darcy wasn't talking about me?"

"I think she was talking about me. Or maybe both of us, who knows?"

"But why?"

"Because you're Clint."

"What's that got to do with it?"

"Everything. You're Clint. How could I not?"

"You're Court Sorcerer, you're-"

"A farm boy from the middle of nowhere."

"I'm just a circus act."

"A member of the Royal Guard, who endangered his own life multiple times for other people."

"We're both guys."

"So?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No."

"Oh good. I thought it would be."

"We're on first name terms with the heir to the throne, I think we're good. We don't have to tell anyone. Not yet."

"Not yet. So… I could maybe kiss you? Properly and everything?"

"I'd like that very much."

Their lips met.

* * *

"Where were you last night?" Sam asked as the two of them walked into breakfast. "Why is your nose crooked?"

"I fell over and broke it. Bruce looked after me. I stayed with him."

"You stayed with him? In his bed?"

"Yes."

"You slept with Bruce?"

"More just sharing a bed because it was the middle of the night and he wanted to keep an eye on me."

"Because of a broken nose."

"There was a lot of blood," Bruce said. "I cleaned it up."

"And that's all that happened? Why was Clint there in the first place?"

"We were on the roof."

"Why?"

"Because Clint practically lives up there and I couldn't sleep."

"Clint hasn't gone up to the roof since you left."

"Well, he was up there yesterday. And it wasn't like I went to find him, I just couldn't sleep."

"And Clint showed you how to get up onto the roof?"

"That was years ago Sam, get with the times," Clint said. "I'm starving, Bruce, would you pass me a bowl please? Porridge."

Sam eyed them suspiously as Bruce passed it along, but let it slide.

* * *

They were laughing, coming out of the empty closet, Clint giving him a small kiss as Bruce went to shut the door. In theory, no one should have been in that room. For the past three weeks that they'd been using the room, no one had been down that room. It was, after all, just where the Sorcerer worked. The only person who went in there was Bruce.

Except, apparently, Betty Ross.

"Oh my-"

Clint covered her mouth before she could say anything.

"What do we do?"

"What do you mean, what do we do?"

"Betty, you can't tell anyone." She glared at him. "Right, sorry." Clint removed his hand. "Didn't really think. I panicked. Sorry."

"What were you two doing in there?"

"It's not what you think," Bruce said.

"It damn well better not be or you've just lost me money Bruce Banner, I had you down for next Tuesday."

"What?"

"Or please, like no one noticed."

"No one noticed what?"

"That you've had your eyes on for each other for longer than I've been here? That's why Darcy was so cross, she had you down as romantically falling into each other's arms the day Bruce got back."

"Oh, we thought she was just fed up," Clint said. "You guys were betting on us?"

"Yes. Though she was fed up too. When?"

"Two weeks after," Bruce said. "It's kind of why Clint broke his nose."

"Well you're clearly awful at kissing, this is the real reason it was so gross. Oh, stuff you, I think Steve had that date."

"Captain Rogers was betting on us?"

"Bruce, literally everyone was betting on you."

"Everyone?"

"Well, I don't think the King and Queen were, but Prince Thor was. Lady Jane thought the two of you were already together."

"I guess she did see after that time," Clint said.

"What time?"

"The time you asked about. When Bruce was barely standing, in shock and covered in grime and blood, just come back from battle and I _completely innocently_ gave him a bath."

"Should have made out with him."

"He had just come back from a battle, he was exhausted, he'd been panicking, he could barely stand on his own two feet and he'd hit Sam with a spell then lost him, I wasn't going to do anything other than help him."

"Okay. So then?"

"I was kind of considering it that time by the river when we went home," Bruce said. "But the idea hadn't quite taken shape in my mind yet, so I wasn't really sure what the thing should have been."

"And on the roof," Clint said.

"The roof was a close one."

"I didn't want to distract him, there was so much he had to do. And we thought he might have to leave, so yeah."

"Again, I'm an oblivious idiot who didn't work it out until later. Specifically, that's what I wanted to talk about but all that happened and I didn't get a chance. Then the next time we saw each other he was a hawk."

"Bit hard to kiss a hawk. I was kind of routing for him to try Darcy's suggestion. But there as a battle, we didn't have time. Then I wasn't sure if he actually wanted to, so I left it. And I was kind of flustered and confused."

"Then he didn't notice through all his ramblings about the most beautiful view, I was looking at him and debating it."

"Then he said good night, asked, I panicked, tried to run away, fell flat on my face and broke my nose."

"There was the whole time with Loki I was dreaming about them not being almosts."

"You were?"

"No dream could possibly compare to this."

"I dreamt of you too."

"Oh Gordon Bennett, go back to hiding, I don't want to hear this," Betty said.

"You can't tell anyone though," Clint said.

"No one's going to care. Steve will be over the moon."

"But it's a secret."

"Fine, fine, I won't say a word, I get to not lose a bet yet that way."

"Thank you," Bruce said. "We just-"

"I get it. Why does this always happen to me?"

"Who else is secretly together?" Clint asked.

"Er, it's a secret, that's the point. I won't tell them about you, I'm not going to tell you about them."

"Fair enough."

"Why were you coming down here?" Bruce asked.

"Looking for you, but apparently you're busy snogging in the closet," Betty said.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Because you darted off at lunch, I thought there was something wrong."

"Right. I'm fine."

"I can tell. You really don't want to tell anyone?"

"Not yet."

"Fine."

* * *

"Will the two of you stop?"

"Sorry Betty."

"Sorry Betty."

"Honestly you're worse than… Anyone. You are worse than anyone, how you've managed to keep your hands off each other in front of other people is beyond me."

"Maybe that's why," Clint said. "Because we only do it in private."

"You could just tell everyone. And in front of me is not private."

"You'll lose your bet," Bruce said.

"I already lost."

"I think we're all right. Here. The stuff you were after."

"Cheers Bruce. Consider it?"

"Maybe."

* * *

The stars were out that night as the two of them perched on the roof.

"Is she right?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know."

"Maybe we should say something."

"I don't know."

Clint kissed him.

"I know about this though."

"I love you. So much."

"I love you too, Brucie."

Bruce snuggled into Clint's shoulder, Clint's arm holding him close.

Maybe they could just stay like that forever.

Oh, he wished.

But the peace could never last long, Bruce had learnt that by now. He'd have to make the most of the time they had.

* * *

Bruce realised he'd missed something important the day a visitor arrived and Lady Foster, or Jane as he now knew her (talk about going up in the world, farm hand), was wearing a crown.

"I forgot you weren't here," Darcy said. "They got married."

"I guessed. They'd been betrothed for years. What about you and Ian, make a move on him yet?"

"Ian? That's been over for ages. The only one we're still waiting on that you know is Steve and Peggy. Though I'm holding out for Natasha and Bucky. And you need to make a move on Clint."

"What happened to subtlety?" Bruce asked, trying not to smile. He wondered what Darcy would say if she knew the two of them had cuddled for the whole night the previous day.

"I gave up, you're too dense."

"I didn't even realise until the day before I left."

"That's the definition of dense, Brucie."

"I guess so. What else did I miss that you forgot to tell me?"

"Oh, you know, just stuff. Oh look, in we go, don't get your cloak in a twist."

Bruce waited patiently, listening intently to what was being said.

* * *

Clint lay down next to him, holding Bruce's hand. It had been a long day.

"Affairs of state getting you down?"

"I had no idea I was supposed to be so involved in politics."

"Ah, you'll get used to it."

"Let's not talk about that."

"What do you propose we do instead?" Clint smiled, waggling his eyebrows.

"We could just be quiet for a bit."

"But there's so much to talk about."

"Do I have to come over there and make you stop talking?"

"Well…"

Bruce rolled on top of Clint and kissed him.

"Did that work?"

"Maybe once more for luck?"

* * *

Betty was sitting on the chair while Bruce mixed substances. It was hot with the fire, but he was content. Betty was rolling her eyes and telling him all about her plan to go travelling to see what more she could learn. With Selvig here and her having finished her apprenticeship, there wasn't the need for her to stay in the court.

But Selvig still needed help at the moment, so Betty was staying.

She was spending quite a lot of time with Bruce. It was nice. They'd been combining knowledge, which was what Bruce was working on now.

They'd been quite a few reports of burns recently, so they were seeing is they could use some magic to speed up the healing of Betty's salve.

Sif and Hogun were the ones who had gone out to find what was causing these troubles. They hadn't returned yet.

"So, you and Clint."

"What about it?"

"Ready to tell anyone yet?"

"It's still a bit strange. What if we don't work?"

"Bruce, it's been six months. I know full well he sleeps in your bed with you then gets up early to run back. Just say something, stop sneaking around."

"But Betty."

"Bruce Banner, you're a big coward."

"Yes."

"You've done so much Bruce. You don't need to be afraid of this."

"But what if I mess it up? You all said I was dense, it took me so long to realise, and I'm nothing special and Clint, he's so, so, incredible, what would he ever want with me? Being his friend was amazing, what if I mess this up and I lose him forever?"

"You won't. He won't let that happen."

"Betty."

"You listen to me. You are a hero. Sure, you have magic. Sure, some people were afraid of you. But you are a hero. You saved Sam. You saved the Royal family. You saved Clint. Bruce, stop doubting yourself. You won't mess this up, you care too much."

"But what if I do?"

"And what if you don't? Honestly, I thought you said Clint was the worrier."

"I think it's rubbing off on me."

"The two of you fit so well together."

"You really think?"

"Yes."

"Do you think we should tell people?"

"Well, it would make life a lot easier for me, but if you're not comfortable Bruce, then don't."

"How would you start that conversation? 'Oh Clint and I have been together for six months by the way'. It's not going to go down well."

"You'll know how when you need to."

"You say that. It's boiling."

"Great. Now, let's add…"

* * *

Bruce was in the room when Sif and Hogun informed the King of what was causing the damage. Betty was tending to their burns using what she and Bruce had made.

They were both in shock, but there wasn't a lot either of them could do. Betty was a physician, Bruce may have been a sorcerer, but some problems magic couldn't solve.

Still he would have rathered Clint not have to go a face a creature that was impervious to his magic.

Who knows how it had got there. It could have even been sent by another sorcerer, but Bruce wouldn't be able to help and that made it even harder to see Clint off.

"Just remember," he said, before Clint followed Thor, Steve, Natasha and Sam, "Hydras regrow their heads if you cut them off, unless you burn the stump."

"Burn the stump, got it."

"Be careful."

"I'll come back to you Bruce."

"Promise?"

"Promise. You trust me, don't you?"

"Always."

"It'll be fine."


	9. Chapter 9

Bruce paced a lot during the three days they were gone. He noticed Peggy Carter didn't seem comfortable either.

Betty tried to keep him distracted with various things, but all Bruce could really focus on was how Clint was. Was this how he felt when Bruce had been off with Loki?

Remind him to hug him and not let go when he got back.

They arrived back, bruised, battered and burnt, but not too worse for wear. Bruce and Betty went to meet them at the gate.

Clint kissed Bruce.

Right there, in front of everyone.

It was quick, he drew back as soon as he'd realised what he'd done, but it had still been seen by lots of people.

"Erm," Clint started. "I don't know what came over me, I just, erm, yeah. Betty, help me think of an excuse."

"No."

"But I accidently kissed Bruce."

"And it's about time," Sam said. "Only took you, I don't even know how many years."

"Told you they'd be fine with it," Betty said. "Thank goodness I don't need to keep that secret anymore."

"What?"

"Oh, they've been together for about six months. Steve's date. They asked me not to tell anyone."

Bruce could feel his cheeks going red.

"Six months? And you didn't tell me?" Sam asked.

"Erm, yeah," Bruce said. "We were, er, erm, maybe, er…"

"They're both as useless as each other," Betty said.

"Why don't we give the two of you some space?" Steve asked. "We're very happy for you."

"Steve especially," Natasha said. "You talked to Peggy yet?"

"Oh, shush."

"Congratulations," Thor said. "I must go and find Jane, I'm sure we can celebrate this later."

They all headed up towards the castle, Betty included, leaving Clint and Bruce alone.

"I told you I'd come back."

"I didn't doubt you for a second."

"I'm sorry."

"They were always going to find out some time. I've missed you."

"It's been three days."

"Three days too long."

They kissed again.

This time, it lasted longer.

* * *

People were congratulating them all over the place. Clint talked to most of them; Bruce had just turned red and kept mumbling.

Clint kept laughing and kissing him.

Everything was fine. They were happy. Everyone was fine with it.

Bruce had never felt so at peace.

Everything was just wonderful. Clint had been allowed to move up to Bruce's room, not that it made much difference since he'd been there most nights anyway.

And eventually he settled into thinking that maybe it would last forever.

The baker's daughter did become Clint's apprentice. Kate Bishop. She teased him something dreadful, but he teased her back, so it balanced out. She liked Bruce. Bruce liked her too. And she was a great archer.

It had been forever.

No it hadn't, it had been two years, but it felt like forever.

"Bruce, we need you to travel to the outer villages," Thor said. "There's something wrong with the harvest."

"Of course."

"Anyone you think would be useful?"

"Betty mostly. She's good at a lot of things."

"And Clint."

"If you can spare him."

"It would be good for his apprentice to get out and see the other aspects of guarding."

"I'm sure it would. We'll set off as soon as we can."

"Good luck."

* * *

The first few farms they stopped at had a beetle burrowing its way into the wheat grains. It was too late to save a lot of it, but they did find a plant it didn't like much, so they were able to grow that alongside the wheat. Bruce helped give it a head start.

Then they reached home.

Except it wasn't really home, not anymore. Bruce belonged at court with Clint now.

Sir led them down to the farm. Everyone was gathered around, waiting.

"We got the message they were sending someone important, what did they send Bruce for?" someone asked. Bruce suspected Betty's father. His own was staring at him. Bruce saw Clint grip his bow out of the corner of his eye.

"You've been here before, sir?" Kate asked.

"I grew up here."

"Oh. I thought you were some kind of high born."

"No, Bruce is just good at magic," Betty said. "We're both from here. And tell Clint to tell you about the circus. They did send someone important, they sent Bruce."

"Erm. I'm not that important."

"Bruce."

"Okay, maybe a little bit."

"Bruce."

"Fine. I'm important ish."

"Shall we tell them all, you silly muppet?" Clint asked. "I guess you all heard about Loki."

"Some of us were there," Bruce's Uncle Morris said. "We were losing, then something happened in the castle. It was all a bit distorted when it got to us. Bruce, you were there?"

"Bruce is what happened."

"You were both there as well. Betty fought surprisingly well for a physician with no armour or practice. And you both went to get everyone out."

"Our plan failed, Bruce, you saved everyone," Betty said. "Sure, we were there, but you saved the day."

"I wouldn't say-"

"Bruce Banner."

"Okay, fine, maybe I accidentally hit Loki in the face with his sword so everyone else was fine, and maybe I kind of accidentally became Court Sorcerer, but it was all an accident and I did pass out. And I did end up stuck with him for three years before hand. They wouldn't have even known to prepare without Clint."

"We'll take joint effort," Clint said. "You forgot the best part."

"Can't we just stop talking and look at the wheat?"

"Fine. But yes, they did send someone important. They sent Bruce Banner, Court Sorcerer, hero and the most incredible man I know."

By this time everyone was staring at him and Bruce knew he'd turned bright red.

He mumbled something about wheat and Jen dragged him away.

As soon as they were alone she glared at him.

"I did something."

"Apparently so. Nice of you to tell us."

"Oh right. Yes. Erm. Sorry. I'm not good at telling people things. Also Clint and I are a couple."

"Three years?"

"Well, I didn't exactly have a choice, I was his apprentice."

"Bruce."

"Sorry."

"Oh, come here." She hugged him. "Congratulations, cousin, Court Sorcerer."

"I didn't mean to."

"You still did."

"Yes."

"Bruce, you're amazing."

"I'm really not. I'm not going to be long, there's some plants you can grow if it's the same as everyone else."

"My cousin, the Court Sorcerer. I guess you'll be taking on an apprentice?"

"At some point. Why, you interested?"

"Nah, not my thing. I'll keep an eye open though. And if you don't come and visit more, I'll march up to the King himself and demand he gives you a week off."

"You'll have to come up with the market."

"I will."

"You did hear the bit about Clint and I having a thing?"

"Did my eyebrow wiggling help?"

"It was a couple of days after the battle."

"I'm pretty sure I helped. I'm very happy for you Bruce. And I'll be sure to come and visit."

* * *

Bruce spent very little time at home. Everyone had come to help him plant seeds and they were all congratulating him and in awe of him...

Well, the attention was uncomfortable. He saw his mother, that was nice, then they darted off very quickly. So quickly, Bruce managed to completely avoid his father.

It wasn't long before they were back, Bruce reporting to the King and Queen about the harvest and things were back to normal.

Well, he saw Jen more, but other than that.

Clint spent a lot of time flirting with him. Bruce normally ended up blushing furiously. The only way to shut him up was to kiss him.

Betty normally groaned and left at this point. It tended to go on for a while.

Life was good.

* * *

"That was the worst night I have ever had," Betty said, flopping down onto Bruce's bed.

"Hi, good to see you too, thanks for knocking."

"Shush, I'm exhausted."

"Did you get any sleep?"

"No. Stuff happened. Can't tell you all of it. What were you planning on doing today?"

"Try and sort out the library a little bit more. Clint's teaching Kate how to shoot from horseback. Circus trick."

"Not any more he's not. Thor's got some news for you."

"What's going on?"

"Oh, you'll have to wait and see. The lowly assistant physician knows before the Court Sorcerer."

"Elizabeth Ross."

"Don't you full name me, Robert, I'm not saying anything, you'll have to find out with everyone else. Come on, get your tunic and cloak, whatever it is that's so very green, dress up smart, we have important things to do."

She jumped up. Bruce rolled his eyes and followed her, grabbing his cloak on the way.

* * *

Clint snuck in beside Bruce while they waited.

"Know what's going on?"

"Betty does. She's not saying though."

"I guess it can't be that bad then."

"I hope not."

They stopped talking as Thor and Jane entered the room. They both looked tired, Jane more so than Thor. But they were both smiling. Clint shrugged.

"My friends, we have some news," Thor said. "My wonderful Jane is with child."

"Congratulations," Natasha said. Everyone echoed her sentiment and Betty raised her eyebrows and smiled at Bruce, who rolled his eyes back. "Any name ideas?"

"We only found out last night," Jane said.

"It's never too early. Just don't call him James if it's a boy, I'm fairly sure half the people in this place are called James. And isn't Jane the female equivalent of James?"

"Least it's easy to remember names," Bucky said. "There's nothing wrong with James."

"Not all of them," Steve said.

"Thanks."

"Love you really. Congratulations you two."

"You're falling even further behind with Peggy, go talk to her."

Betty averted her eyes when Bruce caught her gaze.

"That's who the other people were? You've been keeping that a secret for years?"

"You would quite happily have remained a secret for years, had the two of you not decided to make out in front of everyone."

"Steve?" Bucky asked. "Something you're not telling us?"

"Er. Congratulations again Jane, Thor, good luck with the whole thing, I just need to go, er, check no one's doing anything illegal and, er-"

Steve backed out the door, Bucky running after him.

"Children," Natasha said. "Looks like your little one will have plenty to play with."

"As long as no one teaches them bad habits. And no dangerous weapons until they're at least seven."

"Not even archery?" Clint asked, smiling. "That's perfectly safe." Thor raised an eyebrow. "Okay, no archery. No magic either Brucie."

"We'll keep them safe," Bruce said. "As long as you need us to."

* * *

"Do you ever think about kids, Brucie?"

"Unless there's something you're not telling me, I'm pretty sure we can't have kids."

"I know that. But do you ever think about them?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Why?"

"I was wondering."

"You, Clint Barton, are the most wonderful man I have ever met. If something happens, it happens. If it doesn't, it doesn't matter because I have you and everything is worth it."

"Aww, Brucie, you're making me blush. Kate's going to ask why I'm all red."

"I'm pretty sure she'll know why you're all red."

"I actually am red?"

"A little bit. It's very attractive."

"You're going to start flirting now, aren't you?"

"Maybe. What are you going to do about it?"

"Let me think about it," Clint said, pressing his lips to Bruce's. "I should be getting back to Kate. I guess we'll find out later."

Bruce couldn't stop smiling as Clint left.

* * *

They were wandering the town hand in hand on Sunday. Oh, most people weren't out, but they liked the quiet. Spending time with each other alone. Just being.

They wandered for a few hours before Bruce felt something strange.

"What is it?" Clint asked, seeing him stop.

"I don't know."

"Bad?"

"No. Different, not bad."

"Want to find out what it was? Hey, kid, did you see anything?"

"Me, sir?" the boy asked. "Nothing sir."

"Clint, it's fine. I'll figure it out later."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure it has a perfectly reasonable explanation."

"Like magic. Because magic's a reasonable explanation in the circumstances."

"Yes."

"So you think it was someone playing with magic?"

"Maybe."

"Guess we've got work then. Go grab your cloak Brucie."

"Why?"

He pulled it around him, looking smug.

"That was cheating."

"No it wasn't."

"Using magic to put your cloak on is cheating. I have to go back and get my formal tunic."

"No you don't."

Bruce nodded at where it was now backwards on Clint.

"Was this deliberate?"

"Yes."

He pulled it off, pulling it back on the right way. The boy was still standing there, looking shocked.

"You're a sorcerer?"

"I am. My name's Bruce Banner."

"You're the Court Sorcerer?"

"He is. And I'm Clint Barton. Royal Guard. What's your name?"

"Rick Jones."

"Rick, are you sure you didn't see anything?" Bruce asked, watching the boy. He looked slightly guilty. "You won't be in trouble."

"Is magic good?"

"Magic's not good or bad. There's good people and bad people, magic's just the tool they use. Clint once got turned into a bird for a bad reason, but he used it for a good until I could fix him. You could learn if you wanted to."

"I could?"

"Bruce is a good teacher," Clint said. "And there is an opening for an apprentice."

"I'd need to tell Thor."

"He'd be all right with it."

"Probably. And we'll need to talk to your parents."

"Don't have any."

"Clint?"

"We'll get you up there and find Thor."

* * *

Five months later Bruce and Clint both had apprentices, everything was looking like it was going to go well when the baby finally came.

Bruce suspected it couldn't last. It was too perfect. Clint told him he was just being pessimistic, but Bruce pointed out, historically, when things were going well it then tended to go wrong.

Clint then kissed him and told him to stop worrying, just see where life took them.

"It's normally you I have to tell to stop worrying," Bruce said.

"I only worry about you."

"You're a little mother hen."

"Was that a bird joke?"

"You tell me, Hawkeye."

"Don't you dare."

"Perhaps you should build a nest to keep us all safe in."

"I'm not talking to you. Don't you pout at me, you deserve it."

"For someone who's not talking to me, you're doing a lot of talking."

Clint hummed his response and Bruce looped his arms around him.

"Are you really not talking to me?"

"No. But I'm cross."

"Really?"

"No."

"You're still my Hawk, whatever happens."

"I can put up with bird jokes for that. But why does everyone remember it?"

"It was a clear night. I'd spent the day making the potion that returns humans that have been turned into animals back to themselves. I had slug slime everywhere. But I'd been flicking copper and salt in the fire as well and watching it change colour. Sam and I were the only two on top of the castle wall that night. I didn't really like it up there, I preferred being able to run away and I would rather have been in the woods somewhere, maybe with Betty and Jen if I needed people, rather than at court."

"I don't remember that day."

"That was the day I first saw you. You were just a shadow with a bow, Sam told me about short bows and longbows and the size difference."

"It was a recurve, not a short bow."

"You'll have to tell him."

"You remember?"

"How could I forget?"

"I saw you in the crowds at the circus. You kept watching me."

"I thought I was supposed to."

"You know what I mean. You were wide eyed under a little flop of curls and smiling."

"We're sentimental saps, aren't we?"

"As long as you don't tell Betty or Darcy we remember exactly what happened the first time we saw each other, we're fine. But really, that's what you'd been making?"

"Yeah. Weird."

"Must be a common spell."

"Yeah, must be. We should get some sleep. Come on."

* * *

Bruce woke in the morning to find Clint gone. Normally he woke him, but he must have been in a hurry. He would have woken Bruce if he needed him.

He pulled on his clothes and opened the door to find Clint about to open it.

"Hey."

"You're up early."

"Captain Rogers received a note."

"And?"

"What do you get if you mix a prince, captain of the Royal Guard, an inventing knight, a spy, a winged guard, an archer, a sorcerer and the head of the army?"

"Thor, Steve, Tony, Natasha, Sam, you, me and Rhodey? I don't…"

"Loki escaped."

"Oh."

"You want to know what you get Brucie? You get something amazing. You in?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Bruce grabbed his cloak, swishing it on, and ran down to the courtyard hand in hand with Clint Barton. From a farm boy to Court Sorcerer.

Yeah, Bruce was pretty lucky.


End file.
